An Adventure
by Batang May Scolio
Summary: Sakura has decided to become strong to be of more help when they find Sasuke, but what happens when a thing of an unknown past gets in her way? Will her priorities change? In a world full of demons, will she ever find her way home and fulfill her promise?
1. Demon

**Edit: (04-29-12)**

I've added and tweaked some of the scenes to make it better, and I hope it did! Please read on! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Just to clear stuff before we begin this chapter.

**=X= **These are flashbacks

**=O= **These are dream sequences.

_Italics _– These are usually* thoughts.

*I also **Bolden**, _Italicize_ and Underline some here in the story, to give it some mood when reading…. I hope you get what I am saying. (^.^)"

* * *

><p><strong>"AN ADVENTURE"<strong>

**CHAPTER I – Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO and AO NO EXORCIST. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>"Your present circumstances don't determine where you can go; they merely determine where you start."<em>

_- Nido Qubein_

* * *

><p>"You lost little lamb, confess your sins and say your prayers…"<p>

A male voice resounded in a church. A place where people seek refuge and counsel in the midst of crisis, a place where people could also reflect and ponder about things, basking in the silence and calm aura it gives.

He was in where sinners ask for forgiveness: the confession booth.

"I didn't do anything bad." A bored voice answered with a little tinge of a defensive streak in its tone at the other receiving end of the booth.

"Then what's with those wounds?"

"I fell off the stairs." _Shit! He's on to me…_ Sweat was forming on his face.

"Your back is dirty too."

"It was quite a fall." _AaaaaH! I need to be more creative! I'm going to be in trouble if he finds out! _And he sweats some more.

"What about the nosebleed?"

"I feel onto an _insanely_ hot babe-" Now he really is sweating like a pig, his voice varying in pitch; an obvious sign that he's nervous. He hopes that his 'creative' excuse will suffice.

"_What!_ After her, Rin! Lead the way!" The older man quickly replied as he stepped out the booth and frantically searches for the said woman. Rin was so shocked that Father Shiro Fujimoto bought his excuse!

He knew that Father Fujimoto likes women with, erm… - _'Generously adequate'_ chests - which is kinda offsetting since he is a priest.

_I might be off the hook!_ he thought and then an idea popped into his head: _Maybe I could use this excuse next ti-_

"Liar!"

_Or maybe not. It was too good to be true…_ Rin defeatedly thought.

"You had a fight again, right? Why do you _always_ do that?" Father Fujimoto hotly added, quickly putting an arm around Rin's shoulder trapping him in a headlock, it was quite surprising that a man in his 50s could still have much strength, and is a priest nonetheless!

"Let go, stupid old fart!" Rin struggled to be out of his hold. After being dragged away to the front of the altar did the '_stupid old fart'_ let go, turning his back against the rebellious teen who was now sitting on the floor.

"They called from your part-time job earlier…" Rin's ear perked up as he heard this. "They said they don't need someone who doesn't come back after completing a delivery"

"You're saying that as if _someone_ like _me_ could do a _decent_ job to begin with." He quickly retorted with a pout on his face, looking away. It was not like he was lazing around after the delivery! If only-

"Don't act like a spoilt brat!" The older man turned his head as he yelled, clearly reprimanding. "One day you'll have to leave this abbey and make yourself a living, it's my duty as your guardian to make you ready for that!" He had now fully turned to face Rin, crouching to his level and jabbing a finger to his chest to add to his point.

"Or will you become a priest and lead the abbey?" He calmly added as he straightened up once more.

"Who'd want this rotting old church?" He answered without thinking twice, Rin is way sure that in he had never once in his life imagined himself as a priest!

"Father," Father Fujimoto turned his head in attention to this person. It was a younger male, about the age of Rin, wearing glasses and with a lot of moles. "I'm finished with the preparations for moving, now I only have to actually move the stuff" The boy added.

"Good job" Father Fujimoto replied in return as he returned his attention again to the other boy in front of him.

"Welcome back nii-san, did you have a fight again?" The new comer asked Rin, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he walked nearer to the two men.

"shut up" He was slowly fuming now as he is once again pouting and refuses to meet their gazes.

"Even though they're twins, they're totally different!" Izumi said as he joined in the conversation. He was one of the four other priests that assist Father Fujimoto in the church and is the youngest; they are now cleaning the big glass windows of the church as part of their routine.

"The younger one, Yukio, is an athletic genius with amazing grades," Informed Kyodo, his voice deep.

"Also this spring, he easily got into the True Cross Academy High School division"

"While the older one only causes troubles," Izumi once again butted in. "Hey Rin, if only you had a fraction of your little brother's virtues" He playfully added, feigning mock disappointment.

Rin is at his limit, sure he and Yukio were always teased for their differences, but he just didn't feel like putting up with it today. It was getting on his nerves.

"Shut the fuck up!" He finally exploded.

As he yelled and faced to Izumi's direction, the church's heater had flared a high magnificently-colored blue flame and due to the force of the sudden burst, the kettle on the top was blown away.

There was sudden silence in the church but Father Fujimoto immediately took care of the situation as he rushed to reach the heater and made a comical fuss over it. "I really need to buy a new heater." He sighed.

"Reverend Fujimoto, you have a guest." Nagatomo said as he walked to Father Fujimoto's direction, effectively stopping the fuss the said person was making over their now destroyed heater. "There is also a long distance call for you at the office" he added as he got Father Fujimoto's attention and received a nod.

"Clean this up before the service" Father Fujimoto said lazily as he got up to attend to the abovementioned matters. "Yukio, treat your brother's wounds" he added as he started walking, his apparent strict façade earlier now gone as he carried a cool air.

"Sure," Yukio replied. "come nii-san" He called to Rin and gave him another of his warm smiles.

**O=o=X=o=O**

His onii-san is still not home yet and everyone is worried.

Just earlier, he was convinced to go to another job interview at a newly built supermarket - the Southern Cross Mall; everyone was supportive of him as they provided him with a suit and a pair of sleek black shoes, wishing him good luck much to his embarrassment.

After a few hours passed they had received a call from him, happily telling them that he had got the job and he was to officially start tomorrow morning at 8. They were also happy to hear good news and they all agreed to have sukiyaki, Rin's favorite for Yukio's farewell party and for his success, he recently complained that they hadn't had meat for a long time.

All were in a mood for a celebration, but with Rin not there, what was the point?

Yukio went out to search for his older brother along with the other four priests, they split to make the search faster. He had an idea of where he might be. He didn't ride any type of transportation; he just walked since it was not that far after all.

As he neared his guess of where his onii-san might be, he had a slight feeling of nostalgia. The neighbourhood playground is where they always hang out with Father Fujimoto, who had been nothing more but a good father to them both. It was also a special place where they could hang out when they were down and didn't want to go home right away and it was convenient because it was on the way home.

He was stopped in his musings as he finally reached his destination and fortunately his onii-san.

Rin was sitting in one of the swings, his head hanged low, something definitely happened. "You were here after all." He was still not bulging from his position. Yukio was worried on the inside but still continued on the oblivious air he previously had. "All the sukiyaki will be gone, come on, let's go home."

Rin had started to speak while he was slowly rocking back and forth on the swing. "Even if I went home, how could I look everyone in the eye?" he had said it in a dejected voice, how could he? They were so happy about the news earlier, how could he?

"What's wrong?" Now Yukio had finally let his concern go through his voice, though he asked, he already had an idea of what could've happened but he just let his older continue on.

"I got fired." Yukio had sort of expected this could be the reason but it still surprised him, his onii-san was so happy earlier about the being hired so what could've happened that lead to this? "they said: We don't need a berserk like that in the store."

"What happened?" Yukio now openly asked his curiosity towards his older brother's predicament. He wanted to know if he could at least do something to help him, he hoped it was not because of a fight again. His older brother was always in fights that often got way out of control, how could he have a peace of mind when he finally leaves to attend True Cross Academy?

"I don't know either!" Rin cried. His younger brother was obviously not happy now as he saw his eyebrows knit together. How could he explain what he saw without sounding crazy?

"Don't say something like that," His voice sounding gentle yet reprimanding but is still concerned,

"everyone was happy that you finally have a job! Why are you so careless? Explain it so that we could understand!" Yukio really wanted him to explain, how could he help if he doesn't know what happened? If only he would tell what is going on, then they could h-

"How can I explain something that even I don't get myself?" He replied with his tone reaching higher and higher as he turned to face Yukio, you can hear the confusion and sadness in his voice. What he said was the truth, his face not betraying him this fact. He really wished he knew how to explain it but he couldn't, that thought got him down as it is.

"nii-san.." Yukio quietly said, his face softening again to concern. He didn't press on any longer.

"Sorry" Rin said as an apology, even though he was drowned in depressing thoughts, it doesn't give him the right to raise his voice to his younger twin brother, he was just concerned. What kind of an older would he be? He wouldn't want to screw that one thing he knew he at least could do. He wouldn't want to make things a mess in his family too.

"Anyway, let's go home… Father's waiting too."

Rin finally stood up and walked home with his twin brother in silence.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Shiro had been thinking a lot lately.

This morning, he once again saw those infamous blue flames - he will have to check up on Koumaken later. He just hopes that the seal could still hold it off.

He was truly worried for Rin, that kid always gets in trouble and he wouldn't need any more problems. He (Rin) is good kid, he knows that, despite the trouble he gets into, he knew there is always some understandable reason behind it. Then there is Yukio. He was always so keen on being independent and getting strong, Shiro knew why and he was happy for that reason, but he hopes that if ever that boy had problems he would just admit it, ask for help, and overcome it. Yukio had always been a quiet one and you never know what goes on in their heads for those types.

Those boys are growing up fast, make him worry like hell and make him feel old!

A sigh escaped his lips, and then a sudden visitor came.

It was the little girl he helped earlier – Yui, was her name.

She came this time with her father and was always near his shin as if hiding for protection and he knew why. This girl had been troubled by demons; she was their easy target for pranks. But not everybody believes in it because it is also not everybody could see it.

He had comforted the girl, and talked to her dad who was quite worried. He was told that earlier in the Southern Cross Mall that Yui almost had a severe accident; she told them that she was chasing her scarf as it was carried off by a demon but her father dismissed this as her being clumsy. Then she was saved by Rin, so they were also there to give him their thanks - Father Fujimoto couldn't help but smile as he heard that, _Rin really is good kid_. Also Yui's family goes to Father Fujimoto's church to receive counselling on what to do, and it seems like Yui is always at ease knowing and feeling that she is safe there so they frequently visit.

As Father Fujimoto was saying his good byes and last reminders to Yui and her dad, he saw Rin and Yukio approaching the gates. "Ah, your back?" he said as he faced them, Yui's father turning also to see them.

"Rin Okumura?" he slowly asked, as he was not sure.

"Who are you?" Rin immediately asked in return, it was not in a impolite way, he was just curious as to why this man knew him when he had never met him before.

"I am Yui's father." Before Rin could ask who was this Yui he was talking about, a small little girl with light brown milk-chocolate hair appeared shyly smiling at him as she was clutching her father's pants.

He suddenly remembered the girl as the one that asked for help in exorcism from his father and the girl he helped earlier in the supermarket. Chasing what was carrying off the small girl's scarf while bumping into a lot of merchandises on the store is what got him to be fired before he had even started his first day. He did not blame the little girl though, she also had a problem of being picked up on, but Rin couldn't determine just WHAT the thing that was picking on her was. It didn't look human as it looked circular, had limbs and sounded like monkey, but Rin is not that stupid to say that it is, plus it looked otherworldly. That's the reason why he can't explain what happened. "Her wounds?" he asked as he approached the three.

"Thanks to you, it was only a few scratches" Yui's dad happily informed them.

"That's good" said Rin while he turned to look down at the little girl as they exchange smiles.

He really was glad that she didn't get hurt when the huge pile of canned drinks fell due to the 'thing' toppling it off. Rin had made it just in time to shield the little girl from the impact and he was happy because someone actually thanked him.

"She was always a clumsy child" Yui's dad suddenly said, Rin was obviously surprised at this while Yui's smile turned into a frown. "so she had a lot of accidents, falling from stairs and stuff."

"That's not it" Rin spoke up.

He was sure it was not this kid's fault, if anyone is to blame, it must be that 'thing' he saw at the supermarket. Though he was conscious of how he would say it to Yui's dad who was actually surprised at his sudden statement.

"She's not careless!" He continued, looking into the father's eyes. "She's being bullied! Gets her hair pulled and her stuff taken…" He was trying hard to explain it in a way he hoped that would sound logical as his arms was moving as he struggled.

Father Fujimoto was shocked as the gears turned in his head at Rin's sudden outburst, and he reached quickly into a conclusion, and it was not good. He had to make sure. "Did you see it?" he quickly asked.

"What was he like?" Yui's dad now was fully facing Rin, he wanted to know who was it that make her little girl suffer.

"I've never seen like anything like that before…" he said truthfully. "small, with a face like a monkey…" he unsurely continued as her continued to use his hands to explain while he struggled to explain again.

"_What?_" Yui's dad said begrudgingly as he strode away in anger, he will surely look for this monkey-faced punk.

"Where are you going?" Father Fujimoto asked.

"I'm going to call the school and get them punish the ones who bully Yui!" He replied, never slowing his pace, eyebrows knit together as he is still fuming. "Or else…"

"That's not it." Yui weakly said in her small voice as she pulled her father to stop. Her father was surprised because of he almost forgot he was actually dragging Yui in his anger and that she might be doing this to protect the bully. "It's not humans who bully me! It's evil ghosts!" the little girl insisted.

"Ghosts?" Rin murmured in the background. _Was it really a ghost?_

"In the night they come to my room and torture me!" Yui explained, still looking down.

It was quite bold of her to really make it a point to her father that it really was ghosts that bully her, her classmates didn't have anything to do with this.

"Lately even outside of my room." She had added this now while looking up to her father with a little more confidence.

Father Fujimoto, Yukio and Rin just watched the situation to unfold, it was not really their place to say anything. It was not their family so they couldn't.

"Yui always had a lively imagination." Yui's father slowly said, dismissing what her daughter said earlier to their three audiences. "I've heard these tales many times, but recently her imagination and reality gets mixed up too often…" His face showing genuine worry and concern.

"It's not imagination." The Father was surprised at Rin's sudden outburst, breaking him off of his gaze to Yui to turn to the boy.

"Rin!" Father Fujimoto warned. It was really not their place if they weren't asked for help, he also understands Rin's intentions are good, but he should understand when to shut up.

"Why can't you believe her?" Rin asked, moving forward a little. "If not even her parents believe her, then who could she depend on?" His tone reaching higher and higher, he really meant what he is saying right now. "Do it better-"

He was interrupted by Father Fujimoto smacking him in the head, "What are you doing!" He yelled as he clutched his head and moved nonstop in reaction to the pain. Father Fujimoto paid him no heed as he head to Yui and his father. He crouched to Yui's level and pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and showed it front of the girl.

"It's a four-leafed clover charm. It should protect you." He said with a gentle smile. Yui slowly took it and muttered a small 'thank you'. Father Fujimoto gave her a smile again then looked up to see her father, his face is of serious concern. "Don't blame her please. She depends on you, her parents the most."

Father and daughter looked at each other; each had a crease on their foreheads. The boy and the priest had a point. "Yui, let's go home." He informed his daughter.

They will probably figure this out one day, but they will keep in mind what the duo had said as they had walked on home.

"What's with that? Did he actually accept that?" Rin asked as he saw the Father and daughter disappear from their line of sight.

"You're a thousand years too early to scold others!" Father Fujimoto reprimanded. "Also, Rin, you're forbidden to go out for a while!"

This earned a lot of surprised "huh?'s" and "why?'s" from the boy.

"The boss from the shop came by earlier with this." He had shoved a piece of paper to Rin's surprised face.

"It's a demand for the shop equipment and goods you destroyed!"

"What's with this?" Rin asked, his eyes almost bulging from its sockets as he try to read all the list of all the equipment and goods he destroyed and counts the number of zeroes of the total amount they had to pay.

Those are a LOT of zeroes there!

"Rin! You won't get any sukiyaki!" Father Fujimoto said this as the verdict for his other punishment.

"Why that?" Rin whined.

Father Fujimoto has a knack for picking up the right punishments for the young boy, now Rin won't be able to have delicious sukiyaki tonight he was craving for months!

**O=o=X=o=O**

_A flash of red._

_Two breaths mixing._

_A sinister laugh, resounding the deepest, darkest corners of her heart._

_Salty air - wind caressing their faces._

_A terrible feeling of losing._

_Pain-_

Under the blanket of the moon and stars, she woke up to another terrible dream.

She almost called out Naruto's name and thought of asking them where the hell they were but she blinked her eyes twice and remembered…

She was not in Konoha anymore.

Could've almost fooled her though – the trees and the natural setting _almost _lookedlike Konoha! But settings be damned. It will never _feel_ like _Konoha._

_It will never feel like home…_

She looked skyward to see the beautiful natural glimmer the moon and stars bestow upon her small form.

_What a sad thought that is, despite the wonderful night sky tonight._

She promised to stay and _become _strong even before all of these _eventful_ things happening to her and she _will._

Eyes finally adjusted to the dark, she stood up and made her way to the cottage.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Rin started his day with a weird feeling.

It must be because he had disobeyed Father Fujimoto's orders of not going out for a while when he saw the punks he beat up days before for killing innocent pigeons at the playground.

They were surrounded by these black, circular puffy things floating in the air and their bleached head leader was almost covered in it! He saw those things earlier in the morning after reading Yukio's note and looking out at the window, he was surprised that nobody paid attention to the flying things so also did what the majority did.

They went to a secluded place. The bleached head leader now had more of those black things are flying near him. He had indirectly proposed a deal for him: He'll pay Rin quite a sum of money if he'll shut up about the incident since he will probably be going to True Cross Academy and his parents were quite famous…

**=X=**

"_You're going to the same school as Yukio? That must be a bother." Rin boredly stated, he was not saying that his younger brother was gonna be a bother for the punk, but the other way around._

"_Yep. So hold your mouth and we'll pay up." The punk agreed to the statement nonetheless because he was impatient so they could go back to their earlier track of conversation. "So we'll just both keep silent, okay?"_

"_Huh? And I was wondering what you wanted." _Tch, rich kids relying on their money to solve their problems.

"_I don't need your money and I won't say a word." Rin had enough of this boring scenario and turned waving them good bye; he needs to get back soon so that father wouldn't notice. "Now sorry, I've got stuff to do." And he began to walk._

"_Are you playing the cool guy?" Rin turned his head uninterested as the punk laughed." Seriously get honest with yourself! You're so poor you couldn't get into a proper school!" He suddenly took out a bill and smirked. "Take it, your brother Yukio worked his ass off and got in the school with a scholarship, right? So he borrows! So pitiful!" His grin getting wider, and was those fangs? "He can't even pay his fee-"_

**=X=**

That was when Rin remembered losing his cool punching the punk on the face and when things went downhill.

They could've picked on him many times they want but not his innocent little brother so he punched the guy but then another weird thing happened: Lots and lots of those black floating things emerges from his body like an uncontrolled fountain, he was growing claws, fangs, horns and a tail. _He is not human? _He remembered thinking that as he was oblivious to what the transforming boy was saying and the others who was almost forgotten as they tackled him down to the floor; Rin frantically thought as to why they couldn't notice the visible changes happening to their leader.

Now everything was out of control. Shiratori, as he heard one of the henchmen call their leader was about to turn him into a human barbecue as he had conveniently grabbed a heated iron rod from somewhere; he had even kicked one of his men as the guy said that it really was getting out of control. Rin was debating in his mind whether this was really happening; he was scared for his own safety as the heated iron rod came closer to his face.

_He's really… _"Stop." Rin said weakly, he was feeling powerless; the rod just kept coming closer.

"STOP!" He had now shouted with all feeling of anger, fear and hopelessness; big blue flames like the one he saw back at the church suddenly emerges and put the punks off of him a good distance by the impact. As he stood up, trying to grasp what the hell had just happened, he saw his hands and body still covered with those magnificent blue flames. He had almost thought that he was really burning in the first place but he doesn't feel any pain, then what is this?

The other punks had already run away while he was lost in thought.

"Heh, those blue flames are the proof of Satan's offspring." Shiratori answered for him as if he had read his mind, his voice was deeper than earlier and he was moving closer to Rin who was following his every movement with his confused eyes.

"I wasn't mistaken after all." He was now in front of Rin and crouched at his level.

"My name is Astaroth. Shall we go young master?" He had offered, his hand extended as he smiled frighteningly. "Lord Satan awaits for you."

"Satan?" Rin couldn't comprehend what is happening at all. He couldn't believe what this Shiratori – no, Astaroth had briefly explained and offered to him. This was crazy!

Then suddenly they heard someone saying something as it came closer - it was a passage from the bible.

Rin turned to look and saw the person he least was expecting to see: His father, Father Shiro Fujimoto.

He was coming nearer to Rin and Astaroth, still saying verses from the bible; Astaroth suddenly cursed and shouted something about Father Fujimoto being a 'damn exorcist'. Shiro had no fear in his eyes as he proceeded and as Astaroth lunged at him.

He had quickly countered Astaroth's attack by ducking.

"The Lord is…" he said while grabbing a hold of his arm, and twisting it, "…my strength and my shield." He continued without fail, knocking Astaroth lying on the floor. He was still holding on to the demon's arm, locking him onto place. If Rin was not confused at everything that is happening, he would've said

that Father Fujimoto was awesome.

Shiro had made a horizontal swinging motion with his other free arm. "Thou shall perish." He said as he made another swinging motion vertically, pointing to the demon. Then at that exact moment there was this black aura bursting out of the boy that was accompanied by his agonized scream, and he went limp after the burst was over.

All the acquired demonic traits the boy had earlier was now gone.

"Are you ok?" Father Fujimoto asked, setting the unconscious boy on the ground.

"Or rather, is he ok?" Rin replied, looking and pointing at the unconscious boy.

"The Demon has left him. He should wake up later."

"Demon?"

"You can see them now too, right?" Shiro replied as he blew one of the black floating things away that was near his face.

This got Rin surprised. "This is-?" He was now frantically swatting the small black demons away from him.

"The coal tars that hang on to dust, and gathers around dark places and evil humans." He paused his explanation for a second as he got Rin's attention.

"This world consists of two dimensions that face each other like mirrors. One is our material world, Assiah. The other is the nothingness of Demons, Gehenna. These two worlds are separate and are they're not supposed to interact at all. But they possess the material of this world and interact with it.

"Stand. This incident has revealed them the truth about you. There will be those who'll come to haunt you down. You must hide before that."

"Wait a sec, I don't get it! Demons? What are they?" He paused. "What am I?"

That was the question that Rin wanted to ask and is longing to be answered. In the midst of all the action and revelations, he wanted to know and be sure of what he really is from the person he trusts.

"You are not a human." Rin gasped. "You are a child of a demon born of a human." Father Fujimoto had sweat forming on his face, saying this was harder than exorcising any demon – his expression grim.

This was the answer.

He didn't want to believe it, but who was he kidding? He saw himself covered in blue _flames_, saw _demons_ and had _monstrous_ strength. Those statements had crumbled down the defiance to the truth Rin had. He stared at Father Fujimoto, his mouth hanging open.

Now, in the middle of this shocking revelation, the coal tars around them were now forming into something and some enormous fungus-like outgrowth started growing everywhere.

Shiro grabbed Rin's arm, "And not just any old demon, either." He had now pulled him on his feet, still facing the boy with his back. "The demon among demons, the evil god, Satan's son."

**O=o=X=o=O**

She is up and about again tonight, but it is not the nightmares and the thought of burning the forest in her episodes that kept her up – it was the unknown dreadful feeling in her stomach.

She had already tried everything that could soothe the feeling; drinking up water, training, reading, studying, meditating, doing long hand stands - yet nothing worked.

She was supposed to go to a friend of hers early tomorrow but maybe… she could drop by a little earlier or maybe yet - make it a short mission to check out his place! It's just a little stealth training on her part and it wouldn't hurt to have a little peak right? She might even stumble upon something interesting and funny, but probably more on the funny part.

That sounds a bit right.

Discarding the comfortable nightgown she wore for her typical and _original_ shinobi (ninja) outfit and checking every possible things she might need along the small _mission_, she deemed herself ready to go.

Putting a small intricately-designed silver key into her wooden cottage door, she unlocked it to a scenery of the old buildings of True Cross Academy and went on her way.

**O=o=X=o=O**

The once peaceful church was now damaged with a truck lodging at the entrance.

Astaroth, The King of Decay who had once again possessed the angst-filled Shiratori was ruthless in his pursuit of the young prince of Gehenna and showed perseverance by sending every possible kin of his to aid in his marvellous conquest. Animal Ghouls, various fungi and other more had exhausted everybody and the King of all Evil Kings had even graced them his presence.

The other priests are now unconscious on the ground, the blue flames still burning them.

Rin stared at the man before him, he was covered in blue flames that was the same as his and laughed maniacally, doing inhuman feats of bending at such degrees while his smiles stretched so _wide_, his newly acquired fangs are showing.

Is this really Father Fujimoto?

He never should've never let his composure slip… but what Rin had said – he swallowed his manly pride for this one - had HURT him a lot.

**=X=** "_Don't ever call yourself my father again!" _**=X=**

Now Satan had possessed his body and is using it to put the boy to the Gehenna gate he made by snapping off his fingers and drawing large amounts of his blood.

He had seen what Satan was doing to Rin through his eyes. He was screaming and thrashing around while he was being dragged. He couldn't let this happen - this was more painful than what the boy had said to him.

Even though Rin was mad at him, he would still consider himself as their father no matter what, even though they are not related by blood. He had given them everything he had, and now his life. He is now struggling to fight Satan's hold on his body, to get at least that simple glimmer of hope.

**"Happy Birthday! My son!"** Satan crackled, his voice sounding as if it was more than one person's voice. He is revelling in his son's screams for help as he was drowning in the gate.

Shiro had found this as the opportunity he was looking for and seized it.

"_That's… not…" _The real Shiro spoke as he gained control of some of his bodily functions again. His right hand had reached for his Exorcist Badge that had a very long and sharp spike; Satan was taken by surprise and so was Rin, but nobody expected what Shiro did next - He had plunged the sharp spike straight into his heart.

"_He's my son, and you'll give him back." _Father Fujimoto weakly and slowly uttered in his staggering breath.

Satan was not pleased as he let out a violent scream as he tries to leave the barely breathing Priest. He had let the body to fall onto the Gehenna gate.

**"Taking your own life, what a worldly priest you are! But it's too late now, the Gehenna gate won't let go of anything."** This was the last statement Satan left in the mouth of Father Fujimoto, finally leaving the priest's body that was now drowning deeper face-first into the gate.

**O=o=X=o=O**

**=X=**

"_Ne, Tou-san."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why am I so different from everyone?" A young Rin asked while laying on Father Fujimoto's back. He was giving the young Rin a piggy-back ride home. "Am I really a demon's child?"_

"_No you're not. You're a human child." Shiro replied with a smile._

_When Rin saw that smile of reassurance, all the doubts and fears he had was gone._

**=X=**

Rin had grabbed hold of the Koumaken.

He is planning to unsheathe it despite Nagatomo's pleas. He was going to need power to get Shiro and himself out of the damned gate! He needs to! If they don't rush him to a hospital or something, his father will die! He must!

**=X=** "_If it's that embarrassing, show me how much you've_ grown!" **=X=**

"I haven't shown you anything yet." He had quietly said. "Don't die on me, old man!"

And with a loud battle cry, Rin had unsheathed the demon slaying blade, Koumaken and with it's unsheathing was his true demonic heritage: He was now covered in those magnificent blue flames more than ever, his eyes coloured the same shade of that blue, his ears had grew pointy and so as his fangs and claws, he also had grown out a tail that is swinging back and forth.

Rin had no time to observe the following changes. He had jumped up to hit the Gehenna gate with all he's got with every bit of intention of destroying it.

**O=o=X=o=O**

She is a girl on a mission.

That unsettling feeling in her stomach is stronger than ever.

She sensed something that was not supposed to be there.

Her pink locks are flipping madly on her face as she ran as fast as she could, only coming off as a pink flash of wind and blur to the regular human eye. It was to her advantage that she was thankful for.

Once she reached the top of building in the busy centre of shops of True Cross Campus town, Southern Cross Street; she sees a sight that made her face turn grim as the feeling in her stomach: It was dog ghouls surely paralyzed by a grenade of holy water and it was just a little recent – the water marks hadn't evaporated that much yet.

Walking over to the empty grenade, she picked it up, her hands slightly sizzling as if burning by the touch of water. It was a high concentrate and grade of holy water, these types of high-quality stuff are only available to exorcists and the _only_ exorcist she knew around this area is Shiro.

_**This is bad.**_

This simple mission turned into a serious one.

She quickly dropped the empty grenade and bolted off, jumping from the close-distanced high buildings to another. It took her at least half an hour before getting out of the centralized part of town and into the quiet homes of sleeping civilians. She did not stop her fast pace as she discreetly jumped from roofs to roofs of these houses.

She had never been in Shiro's church before but she is no _nincompoop_ to directions that the _clown_ vaguely gave her the other day and the thought brings an irritated tick mark on her head. _That clown…_

Though now, she was little thankful to that clown because he served as a great distraction to her thoughts full of worry. It will probably not any longer as she heard a loud crashing sound in the church's direction. She began to make more haste.

_Is Shiro there? He must be! He's the one in charge of that church! Please be alright! _She frantically thought as she raced faster, and she had jumped in front of the supposedly entrance that was blocked by a truck just in time as the blue light receded. She had proceeded with all caution as she walked on in quietly inside.

She immediately saw a boy about her age kneeling down with a sword used as a stand on the wooden floor. "Tou-san…" She heard him quietly murmur as he began to cry.

She frantically searched for the perverted priest and what she saw made her panting stop and made her hold her breath, made her heart break - Shiro was lying on the floor, bloodied all over.

It was very much in contrast to what she wanted to see earlier, she expected him to be standing up and about, goofing off or doting his sons in his unusual way.

_H-how? What happened? _Sakura thought. But she soon stopped out of her depressing thoughts as she ran over to Shiro, turning him on his back. The medic in her kicking in.

This got Rin's and the other priest's attentions. They didn't even noticed her sneak in.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Rin angrily was supposed to ask when he was interrupted by the strange girl, his tears falling on his face.

"Shiro! Don't you dare die on me! You… you…!" She wanted to yell profanities but couldn't bring herself to as she was putting her hand over Shiro's chest - her hands glowing a soft green.

Everyone was surprised at this sudden outburst. Sakura paid no heed as she checked his vital signs – she could still feel a faint a heartbeat in Shiro, but it was not good enough!

She could tell that Shiro had lost a great amount of blood and he's getting cold now. There was this deep heart wound he had, but fortunately not deep enough. That was why he had still a faint heartbeat, but it was so faint that it might be gone soon before she knows it.

**=X=** "_Wait for me you pink-haired brat!" _**=X=**

"Damn!" Her hands had glowed a brighter green now that illuminated everyone even though the sun had finally shown up. Everyone was silent as they watched her work. Rin had shut up his mouth as he saw this strange girl concentrate on what she's doing but her concentration couldn't stop the tears that were falling.

She had seen people die when she was working back at Konoha. She had seen people cry knowing the inevitable fate that some of the patients had. She had felt bad when she saw those times especially when she was directly involved but nothing could rival this experience.

_Could this be what Tsunade-shishou felt back then?_

Having someone you know and respect so much bloodied all over and under your hands is a true horror.

Even more so the feeling of uselessness and helplessness is not helping.

She refuses to see it that way as she try to heal all the internal injuries Shiro had, her top priority being his punctured heart. His organs are like burned on the inside - she had wondered what kind of demon could've done this.

It was _almost_ impossible to heal, ALMOST!

And she refuses! Refuses to see this to a terrible end, she is not the Godaime's apprentice for nothing! She has not trained for years for nothing! She will use what she has trained for one of her precious people!

With this determination, the glowing green light shines brighter.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Shiro felt a tug at his conscience.

It felt warm, it was kinda familiar… but he felt weak, he felt like he was floating.

A feeling said that he should let go and he'll forever blissfully drift. It was a very tempting offer but he heard a shout - a feminine shout. It was calling his name.

Yes.

Now he remembers… he had stabbed himself prevent that bastard Satan take Rin. Then he should've been dead.

He had weakly opened his eyes, the green light almost blinding. He heard that feminine voice shout once again. It was asking somebody to call up an ambulance. An ambulance? Could he still be saved? _No. My time is up… I could tell._

Shiro had adjusted his eyesight to a streak of pink. _Ah, pink… then it must be-_

"Saah… ku.. ra."

Said girl was surprised at this as she suddenly turned her gaze to him; he hadn't spoken them out too loud - he was mouthing them. This was all that his energy could manage to muster.

Shiro almost forgot that she was supposed to come today. He wanted to say an apology for being in this fashion since this was this first meeting for quite a while.

But some things are more important than that right now and he knows she will understand.

He is dying after all.

"Pl-please…" He stopped as coughed out blood.

"S-stop it ok!" She shakily replied. Shiro now noticed she was crying and he heard another one. He turned his gaze to the right and he saw Rin surprised and mouthed a 'tou-san'.

Shiro felt his strength slowly leaving him despite Sakura's great efforts. "Please… t-take… care.." he paused as he gasped. "of them…" He finally said with his last remaining strength while looking at Rin with Yukio now standing at his back, their faces was full of sadness.

He regrets leaving them in this way but he only could hope that they will be alright. He had now given in to the endless and eternal sleep.

**O=o=X=o=O**

The bright green glow had receded.

The strange girl has choked back a strong sob.

They all knew what this meant. Although all had questions to ask, the gravity of the truth that was lying there in front of them proved much greater - Reverend Father Shiro Fujimoto is now dead. He's not coming back.

They had lost a father, a friend, a teacher, a respected individual. He was one of the strongest people they knew, and it was crushing to watch him go down. They had lost a lot in just a day.

Now what are they going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER I – DEMON<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Hi there! :D

I know this all too much too take for a single chapter and it looked like I've only summarized the first episode of ANE, but it was just it was a good story opener! I swear, the next coming stuff is gonna be real cross-over stuff! But I'm not gonna make the next one this long though. This nearly killed me! I really did have to browse through episodes to get the dialogue! But surely by the next chapters I won't be doing so seriously anymore, it kinda drains me.

I made Sakura pop out somewhere around the last scenes of this chapter and it didn't come off as good as I imagined. Everything might be still be a big question and there will be skeptics, but the answers will come eventually cause that is what "plot" is called and I just hope my plot is good enough! Oh dear Lord! xC

Also, please be kind in the reviews… This is actually my first shot at writing, as in a REAL FIRST. I've never wrote anything except unavoidable essays at school. I hoped that all the reading I've done here at FTF help me a little in terms on that. It really did by the way. It had helped me muster up the courage and patience to write this one. And I'm not expecting a lot of reviews since cross-overs are not that popular but I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for at least a good number of it.

If you did read this, please review! Even though it's short! I'm not picky! And constructive criticism is mostly welcome! It's kinda nerve-wracking at the thought of receiving one, wondering what it would say but I will still happily await for one! :D

Also please tell me in the review if you want me to divide this into two chapters, I just had the feeling it was too long. I tend to focus on situations a lot so, there you go. I have plans of revising this when I have the chance and found my mojo. And if you have problems at determining when I start flashbacks, thoughts and etc in my writing, please include it in your review, I'll happily explain it next time. Also by the next chapter, I'll explain the time-line of the story! YAY! :D

So thank you for having the time and patience for reading my first ever chapter and story! **ARIGATOU! \(=3=)/**


	2. Enter Sakura Haruno!

**Author's Note:**

Just to clear stuff before we begin this chapter.

**=X= **These are flashbacks

**=O= **These are dream sequences.

_Italics _– These are usually* thoughts.

*I also **Bolden**, _Italicize_ and Underline some here in the story, to give it some mood when reading…. I hope you get what I am saying. (^.^)"

Okay, last one before we start! Please listen to this when you get to the dream sequence!

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=r0tRhJM65HE

Okay! Thanks for your patience! Now let's start the story! :D

* * *

><p>"<strong>AN ADVENTURE"<strong>

**CHAPTER II – Enter Sakura Haruno!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO and AO NO EXORCIST. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is either a great adventure or nothing.<em>_"_

_-Helen Keller_

* * *

><p>Everything proceeded quietly in the church.<p>

It was the 3rd day since Father Fujimoto died. A lot of persons both he know and didn't know had come to the wake and to the funeral. There were no words exchanged as to how the priest had met his unexpected end. It was like gravity was pulling extra hard on him. If they knew, what would they say? And his brother, if he knew he was the reason why, would he hate Rin? They hadn't talked that much since the incident.

The other priests were quiet too, but they did send a sad smile to him once in a while as if giving comfort and reassurance. Rin felt that he didn't deserve such acts of kindness; he was the son of the Lord of Evil! He could only drop his head low and think of more depressing thoughts.

It was all too much for his conscience.

Shiro was about to be cremated a little later. So Rin took small, light steps to his altar and coffin. It was sleek black with silver handles; a little plain, but suits the deceased priest. It had flowers all around it and a large picture of him with a small smile. He had put his hands on the glass covering the coffin; it was in front of Shiro's face. He only looked as though he was only asleep. But he will never wake up.

This is probably the final farewell Rin and his father would have. This would be the last time he will ever see his face ever again. Although a little lost, Rin always finds himself going back to the conversation they had the day he had an interview.

**=X=**

"_It must be hard to be an Exorcist," Father Fujimoto stopped waving back to Yui and her mom to turn the person who had spoken. "You have to get rid of things that don't even exist."_

"_Demons do exist, in our hearts"_

"_Liar, they just asked to consult you" Rin countered, he was looking straight to the road in front of them._

"_By the way, what's with that get-up?" This got Rin's attention; he had turned his gaze to his father._

"_E-everyone insisted on me going to the interview… ss-so I borrowed it." He nervously replied, and went back to staring in front to avoid eye contact as he unconsciously grabbed his collar by both hands due to being uncomfortable._

"_And the necktie?" Father Fujimoto noticed this._

"_It's faster without it!" He exclaimed blushing a bit, trying hard to explain so he would be spared from further embarrassment._

"_Heh, you just don't know how to tie it don't you?" Shiro knew anyways. He was wearing a lazy grin. "Give it to me, I'll teach you." He beckoned his hands in front of him._

"_Raise you collar and close the button." Rin was still blushing from embarrassment as he was surprised by his father's offer and order, but he did so anyways and handed the neck tie that Shiro lazily accepted._

"_Man, you're only growing up physically…" He had now wrapped the necktie around Rin and started tugging. "You were so cute when you were little, going 'daddy, daddy!' all the time." He stated while smiling._

"_That was like ages ago! I'm grown-up now, stop embarrassing me!" Rin retorted, a blush still on his face he tried to look unaffected by trying to look at how to tie the necktie but failed._

"_Grown-up?" Shiro stopped then looked around. "I can't see any grown-ups around!" He said feigning innocence before suddenly breaking into a loud laughter. This had earned an angry 'hey!' from the teased boy._

"_If it's that embarrassing," He had let go of the necktie and put a hand over Rin's head. "Then show me how much you've grown!" Using the hand he had on Rin's head, he suddenly pushed Rin backwards towards the gates. _

"_Don't look down on me! I'll prove it to you that I can do it myself!" Rin was obviously agitated by this and had a finger pointed to the priest who was amused. "Open your eyes wide and look!" _

"_That's not how the saying goes…" Shiro boringly pointed out to his fuming foster son._

"_Shut up shitty old man…" Without a proper comeback, Rin adjusted his suit and went on his way, thinking of ways on how to prove it to the old man._

**=X=**

He managed a small smile as reminisced. If the old man knew he was moping around feeling all blue, he'll smack him straight in the head! Yeah, that is how the old man would react. He will still prove it to him that he's all grown-up, it is what he at least could do - for now.

Rin stopped in his ponderings as he sensed someone came close and lit up an incense stick; it was the pink-haired girl that came and did something to Shiro. Now that he thinks about it, he guessed that she tried to heal him, but how? Was she a demon too? Is that her power? But then, she doesn't have pointy ears, canines and claws…

He was surprised as he turned his head quickly when the said girl turned to look at his direction.

His face was heating up.

He didn't know he was actually staring at the girl. _I hope she doesn't think of me as a creep!_

But then again, he saw from his peripheral vision that the said girl was beside him, also staring at Shiro. She must've thought of that this too, might be her last time to able to.

As Rin saw that the girl was focusing on Shiro, he once again studied her.

She had pink hair which is natural looking because even her eyebrows and eyelashes are pink, it was long enough to reach the end of her shoulder blades. It looks silky too; girls do care for their appearance (specifically their hair) after all. Then her eyes… it was green, but not the usual ones, it looks like emeralds shining but they also remind him of the sea… He knows that the sea is not usually emerald-coloured but it just comes off to him as that, it's kind of confusing really.

The girl must've felt being scrutinized as she once again turned her head to look at Rin. Instead of turning away like earlier, the boy notices that she wore that sad expression she once had that night. He couldn't help but feel sad again too all of a sudden. He knew that he had said to himself to stop moping around and prove to Shiro that he's already grown-up, (and find out if the girl is a demon) it still doesn't change the fact that Shiro is still dead in front of them.

Rin sombrely turned his head down low.

He will still do all of that, but for now, he will mourn today for the last time.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Sakura knew that Rin Okumura was curious of what she was.

She actually hoped to be friends with him since she was tired of hanging around people older at the Academy. If only they could've met in different circumstances… They wouldn't have to go through the awkward silence and feel whether the other is uncomfortable or not.

Despite the boy's examination by unknowingly staring at her, she let him be. She just wanted to say in silence a proper farewell to the deceased priest. He will forever be remembered for he was the one who gave her encouragement that she could change the stars so she could still go back to her own world and succeed.

He was like a second father, always so caring in his funny way.

She remembered the times when he would sometimes proudly tell of his sons and the times he had spent with them.

**=X=**

_**THUD!**_

"_Sheesh Sakura! *huff* You didn't have to *huff* punch that hard!" Shiro whined, rubbing his sore behind as he struggled to stand. "You sure do have a lot of power in your punches!"_

"_Well, *huff* ever since _that_ happened, *huff* it seems like my regular punches are much, *huff* much, stronger…" Sakura replied wiping her brow with the back of her forearm while using her other arm to help Shiro up. "And I am actually holding back you know!" She added in one breath._

"_Now, getting cocky aren't 'cha?" Shiro light-heartedly replied._

"_It's really, really, REALLY true!" Playing along to their small joking, she said this while making her eyes stare wide at Shiro while getting on her tippy toes and waving her hands._

_They both stopped for a minute and laughed._

"_Well, let's rest for a while, shall we?" Shiro suggested, composing himself._

"_Yeah, that sounds good… Your treat?" Sakura asked as she also collected herself._

"_Well, you don't exactly have the money-" Shiro joking said and was interrupted when Sakura gave him a good punch to the arm making him fly a good distance away from their earlier place._

"_I know that you perverted priest!" Sakura yelled, coming closer. _

"_And…." She was looking away from Shiro, still walking. "I-I'll look for a job w-when the academy starts" She shyly added as she crossed her arms when she was in front of the priest. "And I actually HEAL you for free, so I guess that's good for now 'ey?" She now looked at the Shiro, he was lying on the ground on his back._

"_But you were the one-" Shiro tried to add but Sakura beat her up to it by pinching his cheeks. Hard._

"_What? Don't you remember that YOU were actually the one that suggested sparring?" She said as she crouched to the level of the priest lying on the ground; a vein popping in her head._

_Sakura heard Shiro mumble something, but she used her other hand to pinch his other cheek. "What is it again?"_

"_NA-argh-ting" Sakura understood this as 'nothing' and let go of his cheeks. Shiro rubbed his now sore cheeks as he got up, but Sakura grabbed his face while her hands glowed a warm green. _

"_There!" Sakura exclaimed as she was finished. "Now we go get strawberry ice cream!"_

_Shiro sweat dropped at this. "You really are a kid, huh?"_

"_Well, I AM fifteen… so you could say that." Sakura beamed while stretching. "Do you hurt anywhere else?" She stopped to look at Shiro._

"_Nah, I'm fine-" Poke._

_Sakura poked Shiro and he let out a loud yell. "..th-YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaW!"_

"_Fine you say? I heard one of your bones crack and I knew that it was ribs because that's where I forgot to not hit you too hard." Sakura explained, wearing a –you're-such-a-baby- look. "Now c'mon, I'll fix that in minute."_

_And that she did. _

_After that they went to the city to grab a bite. Sakura was fascinated as to how different this world is to her own. They weren't primitive; it's just that everything here in this world is so flashy, compacted and so fast-forward. But the lack of tall trees and other natural formations make her home-sick. _

_They went into a fast-food chain that has a logo of a… clown? It says 'Mcdonalds'. _

_She had started to study English since it is needed in researching and going along in this world, and Sakura finds it exciting to learn something new. She took a seat near the window and waited for Shiro, who was ordering their meal. _

_As she stared out in the window, she couldn't help but think about what is happening back at Konoha, to the hospital, to her friends, to her shishou and… to Naruto and Sasuke. _

I need to get back as soon as I can.

_Shiro stopped her worrying when he laid down the meal then they started to eat in comfortable silence. She inwardly chuckled to herself thinking that she is quite spoiled by the priest when she saw the strawberry sundae that was for her._

"_You know, you remind me of Rin." Shiro suddenly said as he started to smile. "You are both hot-headed and strong, as in literally strong but unlike him… you're actually smart." And he gave a small laugh._

"_Rin?" Sakura asked._

"_He's a kid I took up as my own, he has a younger brother and they're twins." Shiro answered after he took sip from his drink. "The younger one is Yukio, he tends to act as the older brother though… Aha! Ha! Ha!" _

"_So are both of them are exorcists?" Sakura inquired after chewing a large bite of her burger. She noticed a barely discreet change in expression Shiro had, but he was quickly back to his earlier self. _

"_No… Not both of them, only Yukio is."_

"_So why the younger one? Doesn't the older want to? I figured he would've liked it since he sounded like a guy who would like challenges… If we are alike."_

"_Yeah, he would've loved it." Shiro answered shortly. _

_Sakura noticed his short answer and quickly came to understand that he didn't want to go there while he looks like he is in deep thought… like he is contemplating whether to say something… so she waited. _

_She waited and still nothing. So they once again ate in silence, but this time, it is not comfortable._

"_You could visit me in the church if you want and meet them." Shiro suddenly suggested. _

_Sakura was surprised as she look back to Shiro with a raised eyebrow and a 'what again?'… She thought that it would be something serious._

"_I said, you could come visit me next time since I won't be able to visit you that much anymore, and meet them and it's actually convenient since you're all of the same age too... You might even LIKE them… " Said Shiro as he had a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at the word 'like', which earned a knee kick from Sakura underneath the table._

He never fails to crack a joke, like… Naruto. They are also good at covering something up with jokes…

"_Oh c'mon, my boys are good looking!" He continued to joke as he rubbed where Sakura kicked him._

Like someone?

_Sakura suddenly thought of Sasuke and her confession. It still bothers her in a way, she thought as a frown suddenly crept up her face. She suddenly felt Shiro staring at her. _

_She looked at the priest and he gave her a fatherly smile, it looks like a regular smile, but when he does that, she knew this must be one of those smiles he used to console his children._

"_Thank you." Sakura wholeheartedly replied, giving Shiro a smile of gratitude. _

**=X=**

That was the first time he spoke of his sons. Now that she remembers, Shiro always avoided certain subjects about Rin… Like how he was strong and was not an exorcist. They always end their conversation with her coming to visit and meet them, and he always mention it all of the time.

_Meet them?_

There is must be really something more to visiting them, which is a possibility. She actually planned to ask Shiro and get confrontational but… things were not said and she was left to figure out what her first friend here and second father in this world was thinking.

**=X= **_"Please… t-take… care.." he paused as he gasped. "of them…" _**=X=**

_Take care of them… It sounded serious, not the typical 'please look after my sons after I get back!' serious. _Sakura pondered as she was still staring at Shiro's face.

_What did you want me to protect them from?_

His other son is actually an exorcist and she hasn't even started yet. She did have her shinobi training, medical training, and… her new found abilities. So far she had made great progress and made a lot of discoveries of what she could do with it. But her body is still having trouble adjusting to it, she remembers the painful long nights she had to endure for the battle in her body to subside, thankfully she thinks that it is almost over.

Wait… Maybe that was it? Maybe Shiro came to her because of that because Rin could be…

_A half-demon like me?_

And with this crazy assumption she turned her head to face the boy who was still staring at her, and she noticed that he was staring at her eyes. She found it quite uncomfortable with the way he was doing it but suddenly, it seems like he remembered something and bowed his head again.

She turned her head back to Shiro, said her final prayers and walked out of the room to get some air, with a silent promise that she will take care of them while she's still has not changed the stars, but she will also need to figure out why she needs to do so.

**O=o=X=o=O**

The cremation was finally done, and all the people that came to pay their last respects to their father are going home.

He still can't grab the reality of his father gone. He also can't help but feel a little guilty for his nii-san that was still left in front of their Father's tombstone, soaked to the bone without an umbrella. After-all, he knew all about it since they were kids and he became an exorcist for it.

He wonders how he will confront his older brother now that he knows the truth to who he really is. That's why he hasn't really tried to talk to him that much since that day. And that's what has been bothering him for a while other than their Father's death. He feels anger like he never had been before and he doesn't know how to deal with it, but somehow he is getting by. After all he is an exorcist and if an exorcist shows weakness of heart they, the demons will do everything to exploit it and take over.

Then there is this mysterious pink-haired girl.

**=X=**

"_Oh, she was supposed to be Father Fujimoto's guest that day. I think she was the one that he was talking to through a long distance call, ask Nagatomo. I don't know her really; she must be a new acquaintance. I've also learned that her name is Sakura, quite fitting really, when I was asked to prepare the guest room." Izumi lengthily replied._

"_Thanks Izumi-san."_

"_It's no problem Yukio. I know that you're as curious as we are to who she is but she IS the Father's friend or acquaintance so… she must be a nice person." Izumi beamed._

"_Yeah, you must be right." Yukio returned Izumi's smile with his own._

**=X=**

_Sakura._

_Her name._

That's what they only know about her, that and the other fact that she must be a friend of their father. She must be an exorcist but he couldn't confirm it because after she had tried to apparently heal their father, she just walked out quietly and never said a word. No body actually stopped her since all were still in a sense of shock, confusion and hurt.

Now that she is here, he will and ask her certain questions mostly about the way she used to heal their father. He had never heard and seen anything like it in his studies and he is curious of what his father said to her. And will she be a threat to Rin?

In the rain, he looked for the colour of pink which he easily saw. Yukio was already making his way to her when he saw the familiar pink limousine of an important person he knew.

As the door of the car opened came Mephisto Pheles: True Cross Academy's principal and the True Cross Order Japanese Branch head.

He was surprised when he sent one of his smirks to Sakura as a greeting. _So she also knows Mephisto, so she must be an exorcist._

He quickly hid behind a wall of a building near the gate as he continues to observe the two while they continue to talk. He actually dropped his umbrella by doing so, but thankfully the sound of the rain drowned the noise it made. All he had in mind was inching closer and closer in order to hear a bit of what they're talking.

He was again surprised (what's with Yukio and surprises today?) when Sakura turned her head to his direction as if she knew that someone was there, and because of that Yukio had to quickly hide again. When he felt that it was safe again to look he saw Mephisto smirk to what she said and replied to Sakura as she looked annoyed as she sighed.

He still couldn't hear them, and he's getting frustrated at this spying - he is not actually getting any useful info here.

"I know you want to ask me something, but you can ask me that by the next time we meet." She said loudly enough for Yukio to hear as she gave a glance to Mephisto before turning to the wall where Yukio was hiding. "… which is gonna be soon."

Yukio fixed his eyeglasses as he was startled at this. _So she knew?_

By this statement she said something to Mephisto and exchanged a few more sentences before they had apparently agreed to something. Soon she gave a wave and an annoyed smile as she went on her way.

Mephisto was left standing there with his colourful out-of-date parasol.

"… Mephisto-san." Yukio greeted as he came out of his hiding place. "Now, what about my brother?"

"Oh Yukio! What a surprise! … You were actually there?" Mephisto replied schooling a surprised look on his face which was only scowled upon by Yukio and this gave him a smile.

"You will just have to wait Yukio… wait." He vaguely replied as he went on his way, with men and women in black behind him.

Yukio didn't see it, but Mephisto was wearing a very delighted smile. He was too busy thinking of things that will soon happen…

The Vatican will be after his brother if they find out. How will they keep this a secret? He still couldn't figure out what Mephisto was scheming but for the meantime Yukio has a feeling that his brother will be safe, for a while.

He suddenly felt cold and remembered that he is now soaked in the rain. He will continue on this after he takes a hot bath… a hot bath might help him think clearly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all very much!"<p>

Yukio's voice filled the whole auditorium as he ended his speech at the opening of school as the first year representative. He gave a bow before leaving the stage.

Girls were pretty much fangirl-ing at him right now, asking each other questions whether they knew about the 'cute, smart representative'; The others gave him a resounding applause for his speech.

Rin is actually impressed and not to mention surprised that his brother was actually the first year representative, which meant he got the highest scores among the whole year! His brother now is far from the wimpy cry-baby he was when they were young, and he actually made girls ogle at him! **GIRLS**! But he gave himself a small laugh as he promised himself that he, himself WILL get girls ogle at him too. _Wait and see little brother! Kukuku…._

Much to Rin's obliviousness, people were actually inching away from him since he looked all crazy with the dark atmosphere about him and his small evil laugh. His goal might be actually harder than he thought would be then.

When all got out of the auditorium and into the humongous main promenade, they started to form crowds of big and small. All were pretty loud, especially the higher years that are actually happy to see friends after a long while. But there was this big crowd that stood out, it was like a hoard of men.

Rin passed by it as he went to search for his brother that also had a certain crowd of girls around him too. This made him pout. _Someday for sure… _His eyebrows creasing in between, eyes squinting he approached the small crowd.

"**Hey Yu-ki-o."** He said with a smile as his first attempt at his new-found goal, but the girls started to inch away from the said person. To Rin, he thought he looked approachable (dashing even!) with a smile but the girls find it terrifying: He still got in his eyes that evil look from the earlier frustration! Not to mention that menacing aura!

"Oh hi, nii-san." Yukio replied with small smile of relief, he really is glad his brother was there to save him from the uncomfortable situation. He was blushing a bit from the attention he was getting since he was not used to it thus making it uncomfortable but it was actually kind of nice… And he was happy to know that they find his speech great! He was actually nervous for a while back there.

The girls try to school their features from their apparent big shock as their dreams were literally shattered from their dream bubble about the dashing older brother that maybe Yukio has when they were practically interrogating the poor guy. It's not that Rin is not good-looking… he is just plain scary right now. Not to mention…

_Creepy! _The girls thought at unison.

Oh fangirls.

"Err… Yukio-kun, thanks for the time, let's chat again 'kay?" A girl courageously spoke up from the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah, sure…" He replied with a small tint of pink on his cheeks as he smiled, still oblivious to the girls' apparent dismay.

"Okay then, see you around guys! Also nice meeting you Yukio! And... also your older brother." The girl said with a little sweat-drop and smile. She gave a wave and hurriedly ran along with the other girls as they started giggling and patting some of each other's back with hushed 'it's okay' and 'it's alright'.

Yukio gave a sigh of relief as Rin donned a pout further fuelling the menacing aura he has.

Sigh… He will never get the girls that way!

The two brothers then stare at each other.

They had been on shaky ground recently but Yukio's been acting as if nothing happened and he didn't question that much either. He wasn't even surprised that a grade school dropout like Rin would get to continue High School and it's at a super high standard school at that! So… Rin couldn't help but feel a little conscious in his younger brother's presence; he doesn't know what really happened right?

Rin remembered that Yukio's dream was to be a doctor… And he is on his way to that so he wouldn't let himself drag him down with his problem! He will get this by on his own; he will not involve Yukio in this.

"So, how's everything so far nii-san?"

"Peaches and mangoes… Just that I'm worried about the academics… You know that I don't particularly _excel_ at them." Rin replied, looking away rubbing his neck by the right hand while standing lazily on one foot.

"You'll do just fine, it's just that you never pay attention to it but now if you do you'll get right, and besides I'm here." Yukio replied with a smile.

"Yeah, guess you're right 'Freshmen Rep'." Rin jokingly replied with a smile of his own, slowly lifting up the mood when suddenly-

"**SHANNARO!"**

Both brothers automatically snapped their heads to the source of the commotion as others did so too. Time almost stood still at the silence and the immobility of everyone as the scene unfolded in front of them: A small pink haired girl slammed a boy thrice her size on the ground on his back and her eyes were like on fire.

All almost had their mouths practically hanging open as everything was almost like a scene from a manga! (Which was actually awesome.) Rin noticed that it was the big crowd of boys he passed by earlier and… IT'S THE PINK HAIRED GIRL AT THE CHURCH!

He glanced at Yukio and he also had the same look of realization he had. With silent agreement they slowly approached the scene but Kami-sama decided it was not the right time to do so as the bell rang.

The spell was broken as people broke away from their shock and meshed into an almost stampede. They were all eager to see their homeroom classes and then get to their dormitories for preparations. And in the crowd, the brothers lost track of Sakura yet again.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Rin yawned as he stretched and massaged his shoulders, sitting in a classroom for at least two hours is not really his thing and nothing really interesting happened 'cept overhearing rich kids telling stories of their 'awesome' trip overseas. It's not that it is unusual, it is actually the norm! Rin felt like an alien… But he is not alone at least; there were some normal kids that got in by scholarships. He didn't start conversations with them, but sometime in the future probably.

He suddenly remembered making a fool of himself by being so much like a kid admiring all the expensive looking facilities this super high-end school this has. _I really should stop doing that…_

'Classes will start by the day after tomorrow' they said, what a drag! He came here to be an exorcist! Why did he have to come here and study?

Oh yeah, it was that clown's fault…

**=X=**

_Rin stood in front of Father Fujimoto's grave while clutching the cell phone he gave him in his pocket. The old geezer told him that day to call the only number registered there that was a friend of his._

If he is a friend of that geezer…

_Rin took out the cellphone._

Then maybe, he could help…

_He now began to dial the number on the phone. He had waited for it to ring and ring it did… but something peculiar is happening, he is also hearing something ringing aside from the phone beside his ears although it is a little bit muddled by the sound of the rain._

_He turned his head only to see and be greeted an odd-looking person that could pass as a high class clown. "A pleasure to meet you Okumura Rin-kun." A delighted smile is on his face as he greeted that bewildered boy._

"_Wha-"_

"_My name is Mephisto Pheles," He began to introduce himself as he silenced his phone that was full of cute bunny (?) accessories and other weird stuff as keychains. Now that Rin is looking at him, he really does resemble a clown with his colourful parasol with candy patches, white outfit that was surely fashionable 100 years ago and, and… he is just plain flashy. The cape is a testament to that._

"_I am a friend of Father Shiro Fujimoto, you have my sympathies for what you've been through."_

"_Are… Are you people… exorcists?" Rin unsurely asked._

"_We are known as the True Cross Order." He replied in his soothing deep voice, his smile never fading away._

"_The old man said you'll offer me protection."_

"_I am afraid that as an honorary knight, I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse private and public interests." He flippantly denied. "You are the son of Satan, you must be killed before you become a threat to humanity."_

_**. . .**_

"_**LET ME JOIN YOU!"**_

_All were quiet and Mephisto had his eyes wide open in a blank look at the boy, it was as if he was gauging what reaction to do._

"_I don't care what you people say… I'm not Satan's son… I have no relation with that filthy beast! My only father… is the old man." _

_Were those tears? With the rain pouring down, you can never be too sure._

"_And what would you do… If you become an exorcist…?" Oh Mephisto is gonna love this one._

"_**KICK SATAN'S ASS!"**_

_Now THAT gave Mephisto a reaction._

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guahahahahahahaha!"**__ He loudly laughed giving Rin a surprise! The boy just gave a very serious answer and yet he got laughed at? He felt insulted!_

"_Wha- What's so funny?"_

"_**Guahahahaha! Oh this is wonderful! I haven't laughed like this in ages!"**_

"_Frankly, I'd say it is your outfit that is funny here!" Rin angrily stated._

"_Ahahahaha… you can't be serious!" Mephisto managed to say as he tries to still himself from laughing at the joke of the century._

"_**Oh, I am!"**__ A nerve popped at Rin's head. _Seriously! This clown should get his brain checked!

"_Hahahahaha… Satan's son… __**An exorcist!**__" He still obviously finds this hilarious._

"_I like it!" And with a snap of his fingers he was back to his usual clown-y self. The men and women in black find this eccentric behaviour as still surprising as they were saying a lot 'wha-what' in the background. "Very well!"_

"_H-huh?__ Really?" Rin looked dumbfounded at the clown._

"_However, the path you have chosen is hard and treacherous one. Do you still profess that you will take it?" _

_Rin looked sombrely serious this time. _

_. . . _

"_I'm… not a human or a demon anymore… In which case… __**I'll have to be an exorcist!**__"_

**=X=**

And that was how it was.

He will just have to get through this somehow… but now, his problem is:

_Where the heck are the dorms?_

Yeah, he is lost.

At this time of crisis, a small, furry, white dog with a colourful spotted bandana tied to its neck as a collar came in front of Rin and barks before turning to a direction of an empty hallway. This got his attention and assumed that the dog wanted to lead him somewhere. As Rin studied the dog, he saw the exorcist badge tied to the dog's collar so, even if it sounds weird, he followed the dog.

He was soon led outside to an empty side of a spacious balcony. The dog jumped to the high pillar of the balustrade, an amazing feat for a dog his size.

"Now, let's start shall we?" The dog asked. Wait, there is something wrong with that…

_The dog just talked! _Rin surprisingly thought as the talking dog soon poof_-_ed into smoke and Rin was dumbfounded as he jumped back. "E-exorcists can transform?" _If yes, then_ _that would be cool!_

There in front of him stood Mephisto Pheles or Johann Faust the Fifth as he is known to the public. He suddenly sat down the pillar, crossing his legs and gave one of his smiles. "Not everyone can do that, I'm a special case."

"Oh." _Bummer. _"So how do I become an exorcist then?" Rin gripped his sword and got into a battle-ready stance as he had a determined look on his face. He soon catches a fast flying metal key thrown to his direction by Mephisto. He stood up straight again as he stared at the key. "What is this for?"

"It's the key for cram school," Rin looked at him quizzically. "take good care of it."

"**Cram school?-"**

"An exorcist cram school," Mephisto cut him short and answered him. "you will begin as a page, learning the art of exorcism." He had now jumped to the ground. "Your lessons in school proper start by the day after the next… But your exorcist school starts today, and I will show you there."

He gave Rin a surprise as he pointed to the boy in yet another flashing way with his cape flying at his back. **"However, I must give you one warning!"** Mephisto's voice was clear and authoritative as it demands attention and Rin did by giving a serious face. "Your identity as Satan's son is absolutely must be kept a secret. Now it would seem like you are keeping your tail nice and hidden already… but whilst your ears and teeth can be explained away… Those flames of yours are a different matter. _Those you must keep under control."_

Rin absorbed every word. " . . . I'll do my best." Though he doesn't know how to.

"Very well then…" Mephisto suddenly jumped off the pillar, out of the balcony and this gave Rin quite a fright as he hurriedly went to see the clown, only to find that the fall was not that high and that there was a room underneath him.

So Rin jumped too.

"To tell the truth, I am still concerned so I will be keeping personal watch over you in this first session…" He then turned his back on Rin to face the door of the room. "Eins… Zwei… Drei..!" And with a snap of his fingers he poof-ed into the dog he was earlier.

"Now use the key I gave you to the door in front of you." Dog-Mephisto instructed as Rin pulled out the key from his pocket. "You can use it in any random door you can find and lead you to the Cram School Quarters."

Rin did as he was told and put the key in the door's keyhole, he felt a quick sensation of the key morphing along as he put it, but only barely since it was fast. As he twist it and opened the door, he came upon a dark hallway that was very different from the architecture of the door he came upon earlier.

"Whoa….!" Before forgetting anything, he closed the door behind him and walked the black and red floor of the dark gothic hallway.

"Now, first years have class in room 1106."

They walked a couple of minutes before stopping in front of a certain door. "Here we are." Dog-Mephisto announced and looked up to Rin.

"I'm kinda getting nervous." Rin admitted as he held a grip at the doorknob before fully turning it and opening the door.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Sakura stayed firmly seated in her seat. Her experience today reminded her of the times in the academy (minus the grand facilities) and it is making her homesick. She wanted to go somewhere and just punch craters on the ground to vent it out but obviously she can't since she is now here at the Cram School Quarters obediently waiting for their teacher.

She let her eyes wander around and study the others who are in the class; observing one's surroundings has been a habit for since it is required of a shinobi, but sometimes she finds it silly doing it here in a relaxed environment but you'll never know when it will come in handy.

The seats are arranged into three columns and five rows of long tables that could have at least two persons. Right now, there are only eight of them in the room including her, five men and two other women. It seems like some of them are friends now or knew each other as they are seated with each other as they happily talked.

The first group was of three boys comprised of a short, scrawny monk with big ears, a rebellious-looking teen with a blond streak in his Mohawk and a guy with pink (?) hair like hers that mostly seem like the easy-going type among the group; his smiles and free movement gave him away. The rebellious-looking teen seems like the leader of some sort of their little group while the little monk must be the silent one that goes along and from time to time gives his two cents in their happy banter. They seem like real good friends, so they must've known each other from way back. The rebellious looking guy sat along with the pink-haired guy in the third row while the small monk stayed at their back at the fourth row. They are at the third column to the left side of Sakura to the wall.

_Friends._

The second group was on the first column and sat at the second row that was near the door. They were the other females. Sakura found the round eyebrows of the girl with the slightly violet-black haired girl similar to…. A dog? Then her companion looks like a sweet, mild-looking girl and same as the other group, they both seem quite close so they must be childhood friends or just plain friends.

_**FRIENDS.**_

"Ugh…" Mumbled Sakura, as she slumped and supported her head with her hands. She was feeling homesick again but tried to overcome it with finishing her observation:

There were other two left. The first one was a blond guy with this weird rabbit doll and he is… talking to it? _Weird._ Then there is this mysterious guy that wears his hood even inside and it is quite effective to hide his face. Sakura made a mental note to herself to watch out for that guy, and maybe the weird one too. Then the mysterious guy was seating a few rows behind her at the fourth row while the weird guy sat at the third column beside her at the first row.

_Well… this class is a mixed bunch… _And with a sigh Sakura further slumped into her chair and rested her head on her arm.

The door suddenly opened. _Oh, another student!_

Sakura was surprised that it was… Okumura Rin. He was looking around the classroom and inspecting it and the other students, they both were surprised as they laid eyes on each other and then he made his way over her seat and sat beside her.

"Err… well, hello there!" He awkwardly greeted as he put his stuff beside him, giving Sakura a closed-eyed, goofy grin and raised a hand, she can't help but smile back.

"H-hi…" She awkwardly replied too, raising a hand. Damn he was contagious!

Sakura then noticed the short dog that was with him earlier as it jumped to Rin's lap and she gave it a glare as it gave her a glance. She knew who it was. _That clown! I'll surely ask him a ton later!_

Rin was surprised at this as he stared from Sakura and to Dog-Mephisto. _They know each other? Well, If she's here… then she couldn't be a demon… right? Might as well introduce myself and know what she knows about the old man and how she did it. _

Just as Rin was about to speak, the door opened again and it must be their teacher. "All right, quiet down!"

Sakura straightened her posture as she glanced at Dog-Mephisto as he whispered that it must be the teacher, while Rin just closed his mouth and waited anxiously.

"Take your seats everyone. The lesson is about to begin." The surprise level of this way off the charts for Rin! Sakura couldn't help but inwardly laugh at his reaction; it looked like a cross between sneezing, puking and fainting!

_If Rin was surprised about Yukio then he must've been kept in the dark about some things… Something is going on here._

As Sakura pondered, she started to feel something in her chest, a sharp pain. _Not now! _She had bowed her head and slumped forward to her table. She was clutching her chest; Dog-Mephisto sent a glance in her direction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacher in Anti-demon Pharmacology, Okumura Yukio." He had put down his leather suitcase and said this with a smile on his face.

He was wearing the standard exorcist uniform that was like a buttoned wrap-around coat that reached a t least 3-4 inches from his ankles and he has bullets strapped in leather connected to a belt that has many things attached to it, and was that a grenade and a gun?

"**YUKIO? **Is that you?" Rin stood from his seat as he pointed his finger and eyes bulging in disbelief.

"Yes, that would be me." He deadpanned. "Is something the matter?"

"No… I…Wha…" He was obviously lost for words for what to say or ask. "Whaddya mean 'something the matter'? … What is going on with _YOU_?"

"Now I assure you, nothing is wrong with me. Now, if you don't mind, I would prefer you to remain quiet whilst class is in session."

Rin was in shock. _What the hell is this?_

"Mephisto! What's going on here? What's he-" Rin hurriedly turned to the dog that was sitting on his lap for answers since his brother was oh so kind not to give him one.

"Now, now.." Mephisto also turned to Rin. "using my name without any honorifics, I see…? I _am_ your superior you know, How rude…!" He gave a sigh of exasperation which came out as a snort since he was a dog and looked away from Rin in disappointment.

_What is this dog saying..? Sitting on guy's lap! _Rin thought as he was amused with Dog-Mephisto's reaction and forgot that he didn't really answer his question.

_What the heck is going on Yukio..?_

"Now as you can see, I am of the same age as all of you; this will be my first year of lecturing." He said with a smile, invoking a friendly atmosphere. "However, unlike you, I have already studied the art of exorcism for two years. As such, in the context of your exorcism studies, I would like you all to call me 'sensei'. "

If Sakura wasn't feeling all this pain, she could've said that Shiro's son was doing a nice job at teaching but the pain was starting to grow worse and she also felt Mephisto giving her glances once in a while. If this continues, she will have to go and leave early but it can still hold off. So Sakura started to straighten her posture, used her left forearm for balance as she laid it over the table and used her other arm to discreetly heal to ease the pain in her chest.

"Ok then, how many have never sustained a mashou? Raise your hands."

"Mashou?" Rin didn't know what it is and started to look around at his classmates, some raised their hands, will he raise his hand or not?

"Mashou? What's that?" He once again turned to the dog sitting in his lap. "I mean, I like 'Mashou no onna' (Devilish women) but…" He started mumbling while Dog-Mephisto added a '_Oh you do? How interesting, so do I'_ side comment.

Sakura rolled her eyes to this, she was listening to their conversation even though they tried to keep it discreet. She was a freaking ninja for God's sake!

"It refers to wounds or illnesses that are inflicted by a demon. Once a person sustains a mashou, they will be able to see demons for the rest of their life. As such, it is a ritual that all prospective exorcists go through." He gave a pause. "Although of course, for you Okumura Rin-kun, there is no need since you're a _demon_ yourself."

_So he really is…_

Sakura's eyes widen for a fraction of second while she was apparently listening to both discussions - the lesson and Rin's conversation with Dog-Mephisto. Sakura didn't know why she found this oh so surprising, half-demons were not that rare actually but her guts tell her that there must be something more. Okay, it must not be her guts but maybe her curiosity that's telling her that but, as their guard or protector or whatever, she must know right?

"Okumura-sensei there meanwhile… is the youngest person ever to obtain the exorcist qualification. A genius anti-demon pharmacologist."

_I never knew… I had no idea…_

Rin looked at his otouto (younger brother) with sadness. He didn't even know that. He didn't know what to feel… Should he feel betrayed because he was lied to? Mad because he was left out? He honestly didn't know…

"Now this classroom we are using," Yukio raised a lecturing finger. "is actually not in general use. It is currently the home of a type of demon known as 'goblins'."

"H-huh? Is.. is that really okay?" The girl that was beside another one with the circular eyebrows nervously asked. Yukio gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Oh, we will be fine. Goblins tend to avoid bright areas populated with humans. They are a low level type of demon, only possessing enough magic to cause minor mischief." He now opened his leather suitcase and took a covered tube vial with red liquid in it. " …And they are easy to handle. However, if they catch a scent of rotten animal blood…" He had now raised the vial for everyone to see. "they can become agitated and ferocious."

"Now I will make a diluted mixture with milk, which goblins like with this rotten animal blood." He took out a carton of milk from his suitcase. "I will dilute a drop of the rotten animal blood with ten parts of blood and have the goblins aid us in our rite. Now if you all could please wait a moment."

But something had caught Yukio's attention other than his slowly fuming brother. "Are you okay, Sakura-san?" She has been panting a lot since earlier. He also never had expected to see her here in all of places.

**=X= **

"_I know you want to ask me something, but you can ask me that by the next time we meet." She said loudly enough for Yukio to hear as she gave a glance to Mephisto before turning to the wall where Yukio was hiding. "… which is gonna be soon."_

**=X=**

_So, she's not an exorcist… yet. _Yukio thought as he stared at Sakura, waiting for a reply.

"No, I'll be alright Okumura… sensei." The said girl replied while her head was still facing down, shadowing her face.

_What's with the pause?_ "Okay then le-" Yukio was rudely interrupted as his onii-san had roughly stood from his seat and walked straight to his face and hit his chair with such force with both hands and held onto it.

"**OI!"** Rin angrily yelled at his younger brother but Yukio just gave him a straight face. Everyone got silent and looked at the unfolding family drama in front of them.

"… Yes what is it?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence.

"**Explain yourself!"**

" …I am teaching a lesson. Return to your seat."

_He still keeps on denying it to my face?_ **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

Everyone did shut up. And then Yukio gave a sigh and pushed up his glasses in obvious irritation. "Could everyone please step out of the classroom for a while?"

Everyone slowly stood up from their seats but it seems like the rebellious teen was not happy as he gave a grunt of disapproval. Sakura also stood slower than the rest and tried to support herself, she then turned to Dog-Mephisto sending a look saying 'let's talk later' and went out.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Sakura leaned to the wall of the hallway, just in front of the classroom door. The other students kept on about their chatter: she could tell that some were pissed, while some were worried and some are just plain uninterested.

She can still hear them even from outside while the others don't. They sure are-

"Argh…!" The sharp pain in her chest was spreading she knew that this would be bad. From the pain sakura sat by sliding from her back to the wall until reaching the floor.

"Oh hello there!" Someone said to her. _Oh no, not now! _"You're the girl earlier at the ceremony that flipped the big hooligan on his back earlier right?" Sakura looked up and saw it was the easy going guy with pink hair that was same as hers.

"Ah, yeah…" Sakura remembered that incident earlier and it gave her unwanted attention despite the fact that she wanted to remain low profile. It was because some of the big sophomores were picking on someone and she just couldn't just stand by and watch! Damn her righteous self! Then it got worse, the guy even insulted her hair colour! Nobody makes fun her and gets away safely!

"That was so awesome!" exclaimed the pink-haired guy. "I am Shima Renzo, but you can call me… _Renzo-kun_, if you like." He suddenly advanced and crouched at the same level Sakura was, had a hand on his chin and smiling a suave smile.

Sakura backed further on the wall as Shima continuously shine his Shojo sparkles and tried to laugh a small manly laugh.

_Seriously! _Sakura could've punched this Shima guy into oblivion but the pain was kicking in.

"Err… okay, but _Shima-san _is better right?" A nerve was popping in her head.

Shima was obviously heartbroken as his smile and the sparkles dropped and turned the aura around him into a depressing one. "I-I guess so…"

"Oy Renzo! Stop harassing the girl, she is obviously uncomfortable." Another person joined the conversation as he pulled Shima slowly away from Sakura, it was the rebellious teen. "Sorry for that guy, I am Suguro Ryuji. What's yours?" He asked as he offered a hand for Sakura to take.

"I am Haruno Sakura," She took his hand and stood up, trying not to hide and not wince from the pain. "…you guys can call me Sakura if you like and it's nice to meet you Suguro-san." She then shook his hand as a handshake and gave a smile, which she managed to muster without her face contorting from the pain.

Suguro had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Naaaah, you can just call him Bon like the rest of us does!" Shima suddenly butted in, Suguro quickly snapped out of the small moment, let go of her hand to give Shima a smack to the head.

"I told you guys to stop calling me that!"

"B-but Booooooooooooon!" Shima protested.

"Oh stop it Shima-kun, but you know Bon, it can't be helped! It is of habbit!" The small monk also joined in and gave a laugh which also made Shima laugh.

"Geez…" It was all Bon managed to say to his two childhood friends. "Oh yeah, this is Miwa Konekomaru."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Konekomaru gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Konekomaru-san." Sakura also gave him one of her pain-free smiles but it can't be helped as her face contorted into a face full of pain as she clutched her chest and once again collapsed on the floor; the three went closer for assistance with their arms ready is she asks.

_This can't be good, if I stay much longer… _"I-I am happy to meet you guys b-but, I think I need to go to the infirmary," She said through clenched teeth as she stood up. She can see the concerned faces of the three.

"You want us to accompany you?" Bon worriedly offered but Sakura just shook her head for a 'no thank you'. But her paling face was so alarming! Even Shima and Konekomaru could tell!

"I-I'll manage, this happens for most of the time, tell Okumura-sensei for me will you?" Sakura asked managing to smile.

"Are you sure?" Konekomaru asked.

"Yes, thanks for worrying, but really! I'll be fine…" And with a sigh, Bon finally gave up and came up with a comforting smile.

"Yeah! We still need to '_get to know each other_' Okay!" Shima jokingly added while Konekomaru also gave a smile.

"Yeah, thanks guys."

Sakura stood off and went her way, although slowly since she was hurting. Once she was out of sight, she looked for a door and put a silver key in it. She opened the door to a room that was very much like closed, bare, sound-proofed and was full of gray colours because of cement.

She closed the door and quickly collapsed on the floor writhing in pain, freely howling her pain away.

Only a few hours had passed, but it seemed like an eternity for her, she kept on blacking out once in a while and she didn't even notice that flames and green chakra was possessively covering her for all she knew was the utter pain she felt.

Every single time, the pain gets stronger and worse.

"**AAAAAAAAAAA!" **Sakura screamed in full anguish. She started rolling around the floor in fetal position with her hands clutched at her aching chest, but it was not only there where it hurts, it was like her whole body was being stabbed multiple times by sharp knives! While her back was like burning.

_Damn! When will this ever freaking end?_

Sakura still kept on thrashing on the floor in a futile attempt to ease the pain but it doesn't work! And all too soon, before she knew it she was once again swallowed in darkness.

**=O=**

_She felt light._

_She felt like she was floating around, such a wonderful feeling! But something felt amiss… _

_Sakura looked at her hand but saw nothing there! She knew she felt like she moved her hand to her eyes but saw nothing and in panic, she now looked at where her body was supposed to be but also saw nothing. And then she realized she was indeed floating! She was actually staring down from above the sky._

This is a dream right?

_And with that assurance she took steady breaths and calmed herself. _

Yes, a dream. Where I am like an empty entity.

_Once calmed, Sakura took in her surroundings she hadn't had the time to do so in panic. _

_She realized that it she was near the sea… and it was night. _

_There are trees all around and if she goes towards the sea, she could see that it was a rocky cliff with the magnificent sea crashing against it. There was also a shrine not far from her and it was its back entrance. As Sakura glided to see it she could say that it was not that big of a shrine, but it had a very, very long flight of stone stairs leading to the ground where the sea and the big rocks meet._

_As Sakura passed the Torii* (Shinto Gate, the red ones you usually see in shows) Sakura sensed three people and something else. So she glided down the stairs to see them, it was kinda weird to not tell what the other thing was since she always does._

_Shaking the thought aside, she glided down more to observe the people that were coming out of the shrine; it was two men and women and then there was something that caught her eyes - the woman was carrying a bundle in her arms and it was moving, there was some light emanating from it… like a campfire._

_Sakura moved closer and realized that these people in her dream don't sense her. _

_A small stubby hand that was covered in some soft glow shot up and grabbed a red lock of hair that was dangling from the woman that made her stop walking while the others kept going as she stare lovingly at the bundle. Sakura was surprised and felt compelled to see the thing._

_Once she felt that she stood on the ground on their level, she walked to the woman, studied her and she couldn't help shake the feeling that it was like looking in a mirror._

_The woman had the same eyes that she once used to have, that shade of green before she transformed into a demon. She also seemed to have almost the same features as hers but the only different thing was she had a sense of reserve and grace like women of older times which made her womanly. She has her hair long that it reaches just below her behind. It was a beautiful shade of red that reminds Sakura of the setting sun. She also had two braids at each side of her head, near the ears that was tied together at the back with a red ribbon. _

_The woman was slightly shaking and noticed from her very white, long kimono that there was blood around her lower region; Sakura pieced together the puzzle and concluded that this woman had just gone through childbirth and it was an amazing feat that she was still standing!_

_Sakura almost pictured that she could also look like this someday but something broke her thoughts as she notice the baby reach up its both glowing hands to its mother._

_Sakura went in closer and was in shock. The baby was all covered in flames! Also it has pink hair! Although it was sparse because it was a new-born, she could still tell that it was pink. _

This is…

_Sakura had a bad feeling about this and a weird sense of Déjà vu._

The past…?

_The baby now opened its eyes and stared at Sakura, gave a smile and a baby cackle, but that's not what Sakura was surprised about - It was those green eyes that stared at her; It was like she was staring at herself! _

Maybe, this IS me.

_Sakura took three steps back in confusion when she suddenly noticed something also glowing. It was big heavy-looking chains that looked like it was made from chakra connected from the two women to another person she couldn't sense. The person was obviously a man from his built and he was wearing a cloak. He was very far behind from them and had the chains wrapped around him, as if restraining him._

_The man suddenly looked a little up but his face was still shadowed, his eyes glowed red in the dark like a cat's and it also stared back at her! A chill went through her back when suddenly someone spoke up._

"_Akane, we should get going before the villagers find out and go after us."_

_Sakura turned around and saw that it was the man she sensed earlier. He was lean-built man that had jet-black black hair that was tousled and curled at the end while looked untameable and there was a long lock of hair and another braided with a red ribbon in front that framed his boyish features. He was wearing a slim, form-fitting, black top and it's sleeves reached only right before his elbow. It was paired with the same black pants that are similar to jounin's while he wore a vibrant red sleeveless kimono top that was loosely tied with a long blue cloth, with dragons embroidered in gold and he wearing the black standard shinobi shoes._

_If Sakura was to say, she would say this guy was good-looking, almost on par with the Uchiha! He also had a sense of calm in him but the difference is that this guy had violet eyes._

"_Sora's right Nee-san! We should get moving and move that baby from here!" The other girl exclaimed, but she was too far down the stairs and in the dark for Sakura to see. _

"_Her name is Sakura," Akane smiled at the flame-covered child. _

"_**How fitting that you name our child that, Akane-chan."**__ A sly deep voice that belonged to the cloaked man joined in. __**"Sakura trees are known for their short lifespans… It is fitting because people will want her dead!"**__ His red eyes crinkling in delight._

"_Shut up Adramelech!" barked Sora._

"_**Oh, are you mad because you aren't the father Sora? Did you forget the deal we made when you were practically a weak, tender boy?"**__ The cloaked guy, Andramelech smugly replied._

"_**YOU!"**__ Sora face contorted in complete fury as he took big long steps up in the stone stairs to reach Adramelech and took him by the chest. _

"_**You used my insecurities for that deal you Demon! And when you said you'll take something that is important to me, I thought that it was my soul! **__**MY SOUL!**__** Not Akane!"**__ And with every word laced with pure hatred he shook him violently until his hood came off._

_A young man with platinum blond, almost white hair that was neatly arranged with red eyes gave a maniacal laugh that sent shivers and chills for anyone who would hear it. __**"Ahahahaha, what do YOU expect me to do? I am A DEMON, I thrive in a person's misery and negative emotions… and you boy, are a goldmine! I don't regret staying with you for a long time… the results are very, very gratifying…!"**__ And he sent another maniacal laugh that was truly demonic, fitting who he really is._

"_**WHY YOU!"**__ Sora now had an insane look on his face intending to pound the demon in front of him into ashes._

"_**STOP!" **__Sora quickly snapped his head to the person while Andramelech lowered down his laugh and stared at the scene._

"_Stop Sora! I understand why everything came to be…" Akane now had a sad expression on her face and Sora of course was affected too as he slowly let the smirking demon. _

"_I really do wish that things could've been different… I once used to daydream about you coming back from your voyage, being the man you always pictured yourself to be, and me… there smiling with you and…" She slowly had a smile grow on her face. "fulfil our promise to each other." She now had a loving look as he looked at the bewildered Sora._

_Sora couldn't take it anymore, he had been foolish! Akane was always waiting for him for him to do whatever makes him happy but in that, he forgot what's important… Akane. He should've been just contented with himself but instead he agreed to a deal and gained a leech that took everything away from him in a snap. _

_He now moved closer to Akane and enclosed her in his shaking arms, burrowing his head into her shoulder. He hates to admit it… but he was crying, it was the only thing he was originally good at._

"_You know…" She also laid her head against his. "It is indirectly warming to the heart to know… " Akane gently said as she was also softly taming his tousled black hair like the old times. "… that I am more important than your life and soul." She said this in a bare whisper to Sora's ears that got him crying louder._

"_A-a-akane! I-I'm such a fool! I-I…!" Sora tried to say this as he cried in her shoulder when he felt something tug at him. He looked down and saw it was Baby Sakura and she sent him a smile, her flames further growing in its radiance._

"_See? Even Sakura doesn't want you to be sad!" Akane tried to smile but soon tears fell on her face. "Now that we can't fill our promise to each other… Can you agree to another one with me?" Sora didn't say anything as he steadily looked in her eyes. "Will you help me protect Sakura?"_

"_You baka (idiot)!" Sora wiped his tears away from his face. "I am already on my way with you there!"_

_Akane gave a weak laugh and shook her head. "That's not all." She wiped her tears and looked at him steadily too. "If I don't get through this… " Sora now had a look of horror on his face. "P-please give Sakura to a loving family and… move on - learn from all of this."_

_Sora was about to protest but wasn't able to when he felt something soft to his lips: It was Akane's lips and she had her eyes closed. _

_He had always imagined their first kiss… to be when they finally admitted their relationship. It was sweet and warm to his stomach but he can't help fight back the bittersweet feeling along with the thought that this might be their last and with things that could've been._

_He stopped thinking and just gave it his all into this fleeting moment as he closed his eyes._

_Sakura watched the heart-wrenching scene in front of her unfold… How could things be so cruel? As she pondered her vision became blurry… the world suddenly was spinning and morphing into white nothingness._

**=O=**

"I see that you're awake."

Sakura opened her eyes and felt that her face was wet and realized she was crying. She wiped it quickly with her hands and faced Mephisto.

"Thanks for… putting me to bed."

"So, how was it?" Mephisto crossed his legs in his seat in a wooden chair near Sakura's bed in the sound-proofed room.

"Everything… is almost coming together." Sakura now tried to sit up in the bed and looked at the room, the very little things in the room like chairs and tables for eating and the coach was badly burnt.

"Care to tell?" Mephisto had a smirk to his face; Sakura had her face harden to this when she recalled that blond demon's smirk but suddenly turned it to a neutral expression.

Mephisto found this interesting. "Then maybe next time then."

"What about Okumura Rin?"

"Hmm… getting straight to business I see? But you probably should've heard it earlier in class right?"

"Cut the crap you clown," She was obviously not in the mood as she turned her head again to Mephisto. "There is something more to him being a half-demon, or it wouldn't make sense for you to have interest in him and Shiro protecting him."

"Aaaaa… Still as sharp as always!" Mephisto gave a closed-eyed grin as he snapped his fingers. "You don't have to be mad you know! I did plan to tell you that… He is the son of the one and only **SATAN!**" His grin turned dark.

"The King of Gehenna huh?" Sakura flatly replied.

"You don't seem that shocked at all." Mephisto inquired closing his eyes and opening them once again.

Sakura gave a small smile and closed her eyes. "Well, it must be HUGE deal… but the thing is, I am not from here, so it doesn't strike me as much."

"What a good point you have there." Mephisto gave a small laugh.

"But then… I want to request some arrangements from you." Sakura opened her eyes and looked to Mephisto with determined-filled eyes.

**O=o=X=o=O**

"602… Room 602… This is it right?" An agitated voice said through the darkness.

**CLICK!**

"Looks like nobody else is here…" The room was now flooded with light as Rin was about to inspect the room he saw an unexpected sight – Yukio was sitting in chair in front of a desk holding a cellphone and was also looking at him.

"Hey surprised to see me?"

"?" Rin was planted to his position at the opening of the door wondering why the hell is his brother there. "Er… what are you doing here?"

"Ordinarily, First years stay in shared four-student rooms…" Yukio was wearing one of his signature close-eyed smiles again. "… And I got them to let us have this one for ourselves, you are dangerous after all, so you need someone to keep eye on you…" Yukio now stood to look at his brother.

"Wha-"

"So I volunteered!"

Rin finally gets the point. "What is this? JAIL?"

"Hahaha, funny way of putting it, YEP! And I am your jailer!" Yukio laughed a small laugh. "You want to become an exorcist right? You'll have to learn to put up with small inconveniences."

"I hope you also know how to put up with inconveniences, Yukio-san." A feminine voice came from outside the room. Both brothers looked at the source of the voice.

Rin moved away from the door while Yukio grabbed a gun from his drawer.

"I am Haruno Sakura," She gave a bow and straightened up immediately. "I hope we all could get along well!" And she gave a small smile as she dropped her luggage beside her.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"**

And thus begins their adventure together.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER II - ENTER SAKURA HARUNO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

And cue play "Scenario" By Noriaki Sugiyama! xD

Ahahaha, It would make a wonderful upbeat ending song! But seriously… I can say I almost died making this chapter! I remember writing in my first author's note that the next one would be much shorter but what the hell? It was way, WAY longer than the first one! This reached 13,800+ words while the first one was only 7,900+ but I am kinda satisfied with this one though.

Then the "dream".

It was long, but it was needed and I never thought that I would make OC's for my first time. I did not entirely give everything right away, but you already know Adramelech. He really is a demon, I researched his name on GOOGLE, you could look him up too.

Then there is Akane and Sora.

I also hadn't expected that I would write up my first kissing scene… But I hope you could feel the moment! I would want to make "Sakura Drop" by Utada Hikaru my OST for the sad parts of this story (But I obviously don't own it okay! Disclaimer! Disclaimer!) … So I suggest that you open up one in YOUTUBE every time, just in case. :D

More coming up by next time, and it will be lighter too! So expect fun, and this fic is not about the exorcist and ninja stuff, but school life too. So GOD HELP ME! xD

Thanks for the reviews, faves, hits and alerts I've received! I'll be sure to reply to you all after this! And please don't be shy to review! A simple one makes a writer's day brighter! Also. I am open to critiques! Although, please be gentle! xD

Thanks for reading the second chapter of my first story, "An Adventure"! **ARIGATOU! \(^o^)/**


	3. Connected by the Stars

**Author's Note: (07-08-12)**

I edited a portion down below, it's a significant change, so please take your time to re-read it! :D

* * *

><p>"<strong>AN ADVENTURE"<strong>

**CHAPTER III – Connected by the Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO and AO NO EXORCIST. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>If you love someone more than anything, then distance only matters to the mind, not to the heart.<em>

* * *

><p>Curiosity got him.<p>

And curiosity sure does do him good sometimes.

He made a dash for the boy sleeping on the grass' left-over food but got caught by the neck.

"Going for my God-given ramen ne? Couldn't blame you, it's the food made by heaven!" His captor gave a mischievous laugh that made his fur stand up for goose bumps. He was so close – SO CLOSE. He could smell the food not far so he attempts to escape by thrashing around, his whiskers twitching in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon! Those paws of yours do hurt you know! I've had enough of Tora's scratches!" His face scrunching up at the memory, but soon softened.

"… Will you calm down if I gave you this then?" His unknown captor - he didn't really care who is he anyways, he's just hungry – grabbed the half-eaten instant ramen cup and put it in front of his face.

They stared at each other and reached a silent understanding. His captor let go of him and put the food at the ground which the cat began to happily eat.

"Tora… He was one heck of cat! It was a real trouble chasing him but fun nonetheless, with my team – _team 7_, years ago."

The cat didn't paid heed to what he's saying and he finds this weirdly comfortable – who knew talking to animals is relaxing? _Kiba must've done this with Akamaru lots of times._ So in that thought, he laid down on the green grass under the night sky using his arms as cushion.

"Ne, Neko… Did you ever feel at loss?"

The cat just attempted to take out the other noodles in the cup by its paws. Well, it _is _ananimal and probably it's a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, maybe you do when you don't have anything to eat at times!" Naruto answered for the cat and gave a small laugh. "But losing persons important to you are different…" His face turned grim.

"How about a story then? Let's just say that in exchange for my delicious and Godly good ramen, you have to listen, dattebayo!" He glanced at the cat that in turn paused for a while to give a glance back at him too. With this sort of confirmation, Naruto closed his eyes and continued on.

"There was a fox.

"He was the only fox living in the harsh mystic forest… He had never found anyone like him - he didn't know his parents nor did he have friends. It was quite lonely." His face scrunched up at the memory.

"_Look!"_

"_Where?"_

"_It's that __**DEMON CHILD!"**_

"_C'mere Hotaru! Stay close to me! Don't come near that… that THING!"_

_An ever-occurring scene he sees while on his swing – swinging back and forth, like what he thinks a mother would do to a child – like how he imagines his mother without a face would comfort him._

"A wise owl that oversees the forest took care of him and tried to raise him to be a tame animal. The other animals despised him for being not tamed and for other unknown reasons he didn't know… with this, the fox wanted recognition so badly and did many mischiefs, but as the fox grew up little by little and so did his world.

"_**I am going to be the future Hokage! Dattebayo!"**_

_. . . _

"'_C'mon, let's go get some ramen, my treat!"_

_Finally._

As he remembered that fateful day he smiled again and then continued. "He had found other animals and entities in the forest that soon respected and saw him as he wanted to be seen – a tame animal that is worthy of their attention and love, despite his mischievous nature.

"_That's team 7's Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja."_

_. . ._

"_**I also want to fight you."**_

_Slow recognition._

"The fox had two close friends that he always have adventures with and have great fun - A flower that stayed at a dark endless cave with her ever-radiant undistinguishable flame. The fox has always deemed the flame as his rival, while he has adored the flower for everything she was… stubborn, lively, determined, beautiful, smart… " The smile turned into a smirk, but then into a laugh. He couldn't help but feel his face was doing a lot expressions in one day.

"_Dobe."_

_A small quirk of lips._

"_Baka! Don't hurt Sasuke-kun!"_

_A delicate mix of pink and green._

"Although she has flaws, the fox loves her and yet she chooses to stay by the side of the undistinguishable flame… For her, the radiance of the flame was greater than the sun outside and devotes herself to him in his dark cave. It is tragic that whenever she tries to come close to her beloved, she would only end up hurt and burnt – he is still her only source of light and happiness and she refuses to open her eyes to the sun outside. So she blooms ever so slowly just to stay by his side.

"_Please… quit…_

"_I'm… afraid._

_Her trembling form stood in front of them._

"_You are in no condition to fight right now!"_

"_Shut up."_

"_I can see it! You've been hiding the pain all this time!"_

"_Be quiet!"_

_She continues to reach out to him._

"_Whatever you say, I'm going to say to the sensei's about that mark. Then…"_

"_Shut up about this mark."_

"_**Why are you so stubborn? I don't want you suffering anymore, to me you are-"**_

"_**This has nothing to do with you – stay out of my business."**_

"The undistinguishable flame was a strong, uncontrollable entity… it does not bend his will easily for others, but despite this, he had found companionship in the two. This flame was undistinguishable due to the purpose he had always burdened only himself and seeks great power to accomplish it. Soon his flames only grew larger, his thirst for revenge as its fuel.

" …_. I need to kill a certain man… "_

_. . . _

"_**I am an avenger."**_

"The flower knew that sooner or later her beloved light was going to leave her for the darkness that lies further ahead.

"_He says Sasuke-kun will soon come to him for power – willingly."_

_A smile – a lie or a truth?_

"_He won't go to him Sakura-chan! He is good enough as he is."_

_Both._

"However, she did try everything in her power to stop him from endangering himself. As she had closed her eyes from everything just for him, the undistinguishable flame in turn, closed his eyes to everything for his revenge and for power. This overpowered the flower and she was left alone in her anguish.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_That poor pink-haired girl was probably stood up by her guy and she probably waited for him all night at that cold stone bench!"_

_*sigh*_

"_Young people these days…"_

"The three friends had fallen apart, scorched by the flames that left. The flower had asked a request of lifetime from her friend fox to return the light in her life.

"_Naruto! I beg of you…."_

_Tears… falling from the white canvas of her face._

"_**Please bring Sasuke-kun back!"**_

_A sharp pain echoes in my heart._

"The fox agreed.

_Hesitance and yet another smile._

"_Don't worry! _

"_I'll bring him back!_

"_**That's a promise of a lifetime!"**_

"He had reached out to his friend and rival but the flames only threw him off, his purpose – for him – was more important than them.

"_Yes._

" _I am serious about intending to kill you."_

"_Do you… no longer consider me your friend?"_

_. . ._

"_Everything that we did at team 7, __**was it just nothing to you?"**_

"_No._

"_. . . It was not meaningless._

"_To me, you have become…. __**My closest Friend.**__"_

_A twisted logic that only he will ever understand._

"The fox failed.

"_**Sakura…-chan…. I-I'm sorry."**_

"_Why are you apologizing?_

"_You look weird! You're just like a mummy, aren't you?"_

_She puts on a fake façade of indifference._

"_I-Im sorry I-"_

"_The weather's good today. I'll open the curtains-_

"_Sakura-chan! I…. I'll definitely keep my promise! I said that it was a promise of a lifetime!"_

"The flower soon opens her eyes and sees the fox – the fox was thrilled that his flower could see him now but he knows that he could never compare to her light, her happiness and yet he blindly hope that she will someday see him as such too. They, together, the two of them promised that they will get their friend someday.

"_I'm sorry Naruto…."_

_Her back faced to them all._

"_I will probably have to make you wait a while but…_

"_**Next time, let's do it together!"**_

"That was their promise to each other. And to themselves, they had promised to get strong.

_He puts a fist up in the air,_

_making a self-promise to be stronger to put things back – to fix them._

"_C'mon Naruto! We should get going now!"_

"_Hai, Ero-sennin!"_

"Years had passed and the two tremendously grew both in mind and body, their philosophies in life are much more clear and their desire to fulfil their promise greater than ever. But it was not only them that grew.

"_I have other bonds that I carry…_

"_A bond of Fraternity forged through hate._

"_Having too many bonds cause one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire."_

_. . ._

"_If… If that's true… _

"_**Why didn't you kill me Sasuke? Is that what you call 'severing bonds'?"**_

_. . . _

"_The reason is simple._

"_And it wasn't that I was not able to sever my bonds with you…_

"_I simply didn't want to give _him_ the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans."_

_?_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_. . ._

"_There's no need for me to tell you._

"_Still, the one thing I could say to you is…_

"_Is that back then,_

"_**I simply chose to spare your life at nothing more than on a whim of mine."**_

"At one encounter, they were almost reunited but things only led to more despair as failure was once again the victor. Their friend, the flame that now burned almost as brightly as the sun but there was no warmth that they have known from him. It was almost that he was another person.

"_**Revenge means everything to me…**_

"_As long as I can have my revenge, I could care less about what happens to the whole world for that matter._

"_If I am able to achieve my goals through nothing more than offering Orohimaru this body of mine…_

"_Then he can have my life, and my afterlife for that matter."_

"The Fox and the Flower refuses to believe so and trudges on.

"_Crying… _

" …_won't bring back to us!_

"_**I am still with you! We'll get stronger… together!"**_

_Then why…_

_Why were you also crying?_

He took a deep breath and let it go. He still had his eyes closed, losing himself in memories even for just a little while – he let himself feel that it is hard - Hard to fix, hard to carry on.

"Together - You said _together_ Sakura-chan, where are you now?"

"That was not a bad story for your first try Gaki-"

"Wha-" Naruto was startled as his shot open and jumped a few feet away in a battle stance.

"…never knew you had it in you."

Jiraiya gave him a smile as he sat down and patted the empty space beside him.

"What the heck ero-sennin! Why did you have to cover up your chakra and sneak on me like that?" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger in accusation to the Frog sage but went to sit beside him anyways.

"Well, I _am_ a NINJA." Jiraiya gave a small laugh in which Naruto countered with a pout.

"Ahaha - It was just that – ha-" He took a short pause to catch his breath. " …you looked so serene - which will be a shocker to anyone!" Naruto obviously protested to this as he mumbled under his breath that he _is_ cool and he could be serene if he _wants_ to.

"Oh, c'mon! You are the most hyperactive ninja of the leaf, who are you kidding?" Jiraiya gave Naruto a weak manly punch to the side and made him roll over and lay on the ground, legs and arms spread wide. "Who were you telling it to anyways?"

"There was a c-" Naruto looked to his side where the supposedly eating cat is, leaving an empty ramen cup. "never mind."

Then there was just silence. Teacher and pupil both looked at the night sky above.

"It is just that, I miss them _so much_ Ero-sennin…" Naruto soon looked sombre and closed his eyes once again. "This is one of those nights where I can just admit to myself that losing them – not being here at my side… _sucks._"

Jiraiya gave a concerned gaze to the boy laying not that far to him and to the silver-haired ninja quietly accompanying them in the trees. He then gave a sigh, he was bad at these kind of stuff. Aren't women supposed to be the masters of these?

"Can't be helped…" Jiraiya quietly mumbled to himself but Naruto heard it and turned to him.

"Can't help what?"

_Well there is no running away from a much needed heart-to-heart talk now. _This made Jiraiya give out another sigh while he made himself comfortable by lying by Naruto's side. _If it was a heart-to-heart talk about the female anatomy, It would've been a piece of cake!_

"You know, your team almost practically mirrors mine; Tsunade as Sakura – "

Naruto's face almost instantly scrounged up at the comparison.

"Hey! Sakura is not old like granny Tsunade! She is – "

The sudden disruption made a crease at the toad sage's forehead but he continued on.

" Orochimaru as Sasuke – "

"prettier than that old granny, dattebayo! _**What**_**!** Orochimaru as _Sasuke_? Even though Sasuke came to that snake _pedophile_, he is still a man! A – "

And more creases marred Jiraiya's forehead, an additional nerve also popped up.

"Then ME, Jiraiya the _great!_ As _you_, you-ramen-addicted-weird-force-of-nature!"

Jiraiya practically fasten up the last one knowing the said boy was going to add another, which he will do…

. . .

- right about now.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Naruto cried in obvious defiance and denial as his face contorted into that familiar foxy face and sits up. "I am NOT perverted as you are Ero-sennin!- "

Jiraiya closed his eyes and just pouted in annoyance – he heard this many times before, Naruto is just as perverted as he is! Didn't he even invent that _Harem no Justu_ and _Oiroke no Jutsu_? He even wrote one of his novels in his sleep that became an instant hit! That _must _mean _something _ right?

"And I am not the one writing those _Icha-icha _books!" Jiraiya almost choked on these, remembering the time actually _did _write one of his FAMOUS books in his sleep – not that he would want to reveal that a kid could write as he is! That would be a terrible blow to his pervy writer ego.

" - Which is by the way, _YOU. _Those books are _icky_!" Naruto stuck out a tongue in the Old hermit's direction with hands flying around to accentuate his point.

That struck a nerve.

"My books are a work of _art_! A teenager - no, a mere _child_ like you wouldn't understand how _wonderful_ my books are!" Jiraiya now seated upright facing the blond.

"Yeah, so only people without love-lives like _Kakashi-sensei_ and _you_ would understand!" Naruto still had a tongue stuck out after.

"As if I see you with _anyone_, boy!"

The two then intensely glare at each other, with sparks flying in between of them - this is where Kakashi choose to come out.

"Oh my, oh my, how troublesome you two can be." His eye crinkling in that familiar smile.

"KAKASHI -SENSEI!" Naruto quickly turned his head to the new comer with a face which was a cross between surprised and irritated.

"How about I'll treat you to Ichiraku if you stop moping around and then rest?" The silver-haired jounin offered.

Naruto stopped and thought about it.

As weird as it seems that Naruto - _**THE **__Uzumaki Naruto_, the self-proclaimed future _Hokage_ of the Leaf and Number _ONE_ Hyperactive and Surprising ninja of Konoha who is a well-known Ramen-maniac was having almost a minute of thinking about having free ramen – it is actually happening right now.

Kakashi was not one to offer _free _ramen, knowing that he _will _get broke because of the many, many bowls Naruto could and _will _consume. But now that Naruto looks at his two mentors that stood before him with smiling faces, he really didn't have to panic and think that the actual Kakashi-sensei was kidnapped – or something and think too hard, and also about that Ero-sennin's lame, not to mention _incorrect_ comparison to his gennin team.

He took another minute to take a look around the training grounds and took in the damage he made to it in his _training_.

He understood.

They were comforting him in their weird way.

Uzumaki Naruto gave a proud smile as he walked on ahead.

"What are you two _perverts_ waiting for? Let's go eat ramen till our bellies explode!"

Kakashi could only shake his head in mock exasperation as he patted his pocket where his soon-to-emptied wallet is but gave a smile while Jiraiya could only smile along with him as they catch up with the blond.

**O=o=X=o=O**

Somewhere also in the city of proud Konoha, a blond was also staring and admiring the sky painted with the lights of the stars and the shy moon always hiding in the drifting dark night clouds.

"Tsunade-sama, you should really get some sleep." A concerned female voice resounded in the dark Hokage's office, not until she stumbles along her steps from sudden obstacles in her way. She picks it and feels that it was familiar and confirmed it in the dim light of the night.

It was a Sake bottle.

Shizune squinted her eyes a little more to see a little better and saw quite a number of Sake bottles littered around the office floors and Tsunade's desk. The number was not alarming, because to Tsunade-sama this was just like a glass of water for her. What alarmed her was that, her master hasn't been drinking that much since, well, she started being Hokage. Even though it may not seem like it, Tsunade-sama takes being Hokage seriously – if you don't count the paper works.

Shizune could only come up with one reason why she is like this - Haruno Sakura.

She has been missing for 3 months now. There was only one witness to how she _disappeared_, and that was her rival-slash-best friend and fellow medic, Yamaka Ino. She has been helping Sakura with something within her mindscape since the Yamanaka's were famed for their mind-jutsu's and they were training together. Sakura's sudden interest and determination at being stronger rooted at one cause – the youngest remaining Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Shizune remembers that day when she decided to do so, and it was in this very room. That day was when Team Kakashi with new members, Yamato and Sai to fill in for the missing Uchiha and the apparently unfit-for-missions Copy Ninja, came back from a supposedly info gathering mission based on Sakura's acquired info from the deceased Akasuna Sasori, that he had a spy within Orochimaru's ranks.

It did not go well.

Although they did meet their former teammate, the reality haunted them that he had changed - a change for the worse. The mood was gloomy and suffocating even though the hyperactive blond tried his best and smile. Sakura was just as affected.

A woman's heart was a very difficult thing to understand - it was not if you are one. Shizune could almost feel her pain. The pain of seeing the person that knocked you out in the middle of the night and left you on a cold, cold stone bench after confessing - the person that was the center of your world - the person you got to know better and grew to love instead of admire as someone so hell-bent on vengeance and does not even acknowledge you as anything anymore.

It was such a hard situation for young Sakura's heart, but a shinobi's life will and _always will_ have sadness as part of the package, and for Sakura, it was heartache. As for Shizune, she did have her fair share of sadness and she will rather not think of it right now, or she will become depressed than she is already.

How could Shizune relate to this when she hasn't even fell head over heels and made most of her time taking care of her master you ask? Well, it was the time she spent with the pinkette that made her pain as Shizune's too. She has been with Sakura long enough for her to open up about what hurts her most – they were like sisters through their apprenticeship with the slug sannin, and it was a connection they cherish. And now, she now feels as empty as her master getting drunk tonight, watching the beautiful night sky.

"Flames and chakra chains…"

Shizune's head snapped up in surprise to the sudden familiar phrase. Her master hasn't moved much from her position near the window in her chair. As she came closer, she saw the calm expression on her face which was always worn with numerous angry expressions.

"That young Yamanaka said that flames and chakra chains was all round her and was like eating her up, slowly disappearing without ashes nor any remains left."

Shizune didn't say anything and listened.

"Sakura… She was also studying _fuuinjutsu_ (sealing techniques) that time and was training with Ino about her mindscape…."

"Inner Sakura." Shizune muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, inner Sakura." She could tell that her master said it through a smile. "I remember the time when she first told me of that and we just diagnosed it as a split personality of hers – maybe we were wrong, we can never tell now."

"Tsunade-sama… what do you think…." Shizune started looking elsewhere than her master's stare and played with the end of her short kimono top. "… Of, of all this?"

"I honestly don't know Shizune, it could be anything!" She lightly slammed her forearm to the arm rests of her chair and spun it around to fully face the young black haired woman, the sky outside casting a dim light to her from her back – her face serious.

"But there is one thing certain!" Tsunade's voice raising in authority. "That Haruno Sakura is not dead." She emphasized every word in the silence enveloping them. "There is still no body found and… I haven't won any gamble and lottery yet." A smile was slowly finding its way to her face.

Shizune gave a small sigh and took a seat beside the office table and poured a drink and gave it to her master then also procured a cup of her own gestured for her master to pour her some too, to which Tsunade gave a smile at.

"To Sakura." Shizune raised her cup in the air in which Tsunade happily followed after.

"To Sakura."

**O=o=X=o=O**

"I hope you also know how to put up with inconveniences, Yukio-san."

A feminine voice came from outside the room. Both brothers looked at the source of the voice. Rin moved away from the door while Yukio grabbed a gun from his drawer.

"I am Haruno Sakura," She gave a bow and straightened up immediately. "I hope we all could get along well!" And she gave a small smile as she dropped her luggage beside her.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"**

Rin was startled as his eyes almost bulged from its sockets when pointed a finger to the pinkette who was in a red printed shirt and form-fitting jeans. "Wha-wha…."

"Haruno-san…" Yukio stated as his greeting put fixed his glasses up again seriousness. "This is a male dormitory, may I ask why a lady such as yourself is doing here at this time of night with your luggage?"

"Well…" Sakura now had an uncertain look on her face as she somehow found her luggage more amusing to look at. "I asked Mephisto to make some arrangements a while earlier and... it seems that.. " Her face now was turning dark and murderous. "He didn't…" They could practically hear her gritting her teeth! "… _inform_ you two when **I **SPECIFICALLY _asked_ him to **do **so."

**=X=**

_"Dear me... you've got too much tension in those shoulders, Mr. Teacher... You should try to enjoy life a little. And it's not just the order we have to content with... it won't be long before Satan makes his move, and you should also brace yourself for __a surprise__ and _HIS _attack.."_

_A chuckle was heard on the other line just as he had ended the conversation._

**=X=**

_Ah, so that's why Mephisto-san was laughing earlier in our conversation. _Yukio could sympathize the feeling of murderous intent for the bloody demon as he gave a sigh and leaned onto the work desk – his posture now looked relaxed than earlier.

"But… Why are you staying here? Like what that four-eyed jailor said," he jabbed a finger back at Yukio. "Isn't this a boy's dormitory?" Rin suddenly asked as he didn't want to be left out and seriously, he really wants to know _why _she is here. She might find out about his secret! And if she stays here… he won't be able to let his tail roam free, it was actually itching to move about.

"You did see me by your Father's last moments-"

"Oh right! What were you-" Rin suddenly fired another question but Sakura shot it down.

"_and _at his funeral."

There was now dead silence in the room.

"I am a good friend of Father Shiro Fujimoto and as his friend; I feel a need to watch over you guys." The pinkette suddenly flashed a smile to the two who were surprised. "And don't worry, I do not have ulterior motives, I have far better goals to accomplish."

"Thanks for your concern Haruno-san, but I think we can manage ourselves. I _am _a licensed exorcist and know firearms well and my brother here had a quite more than a fair share of fights earlier in our childhood."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean four-eyes?" Rin turned to his otouto with an irritated expression.

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean, nii-san." Yukio just gave one his smiles again.

"Why you little-!" _'He just HAD to mention that in front of a girl! I'm the older brother, I'm supposed to look cool!' _Rin stomped his foot as her prepared to take action when a whiplash of unknown origin suddenly knocked him out.

"**When someone's talking, you should listen **_**BAKA!**_**"**

It all happened too fast that Yukio had to blink his eyes a few times before it fully registered in his brain – Sakura had punched the daylights out of his older brother. It was actually surprising that such a small girl such as her had the power, and not to mention, so much speed to knock out his brother!

"Nii-san!" Yukio now ran to his brother's aid. He saw there was some blood coming out from a head wound but it was not lethal and checked his stats, it was steady, he was just unconscious. "Why you!" And in his blind anger and instinct, he took out his gun and pointed at the pinkette.

"Oh Kami…" The said girl suddenly came to her senses as she kneeled beside Rin and poked him. "I didn't punch _that _hard, he'll probably heal in a few minutes." She didn't even flinch at the gun that was pointed at her.

'_Heal?' _Yukio still hadn't put his gun down but is puzzled that the girl was not troubled a bit that he might kill her right now. He looked at his brother and saw that he was embedded way into the floor that it broke – it was not a mere punch.

"I thought you wanted to _protect _us? Why attack my brother? Are you with the Vatican?" He really felt foolish, how could he let his guard slip around this girl? He had just sworn to himself that he will protect Rin in his Father's place but now yet here he is, ambushed by a girl that their father knew. He was now shoving his gun to Sakura's head until it occasionally hit it.

There was a sudden pause. Everything was lost in panic.

Sakura turned her head almost mechanically in a slow fashion and stared Yukio directly in the eyes - green meets blue.

"Calm down."

And calm down he did, it was almost as if he was hypnotized by her eyes, he felt like drowning in them… but there was this part of him eager to berate himself for calming down in front of the woman who tried to kill his brother. He snapped out of his reverie when the connection was lost when she slowly lowered her eyes to his onii-san.

Much to his surprise, his brothers head wound was slowly closing up as if it was cauterized by fire as it had little, odourless smoke coming up and the blood flow was slowing. Sakura caught his attention again when she gave big sigh of relief.

"See? Some half-demons have the ability to heal in accordance to the blood percentage and the power of the demon in relation." Yukio snapped up his head in attention to Sakura who had a reassuring smile. "And a pretty deadly blow like that is nothing, it just so happens that he was knocked out before he could consciously feel that he is injured… so that was probably why it was longer than usual for him to heal and seriously…" Her expression turned playful. "your biological father is _SATAN, _he'll be hard to kill."

Sakura was about to say more when they felt something move underneath, it seems like Rin was gaining consciousness. Sakura had put her hand over Rin's head and glowed green. "This will significantly lessen the headache after."

Yukio just stared at the scene in front of him. He could almost feel the drumming of his heart in his ribcage, he had been so, so out of it. He felt that he almost lost Rin there - suddenly, he felt something dark stirred inside of him but the feeling of relief clouded it. "I-"

"What… the hell?"

Rin suddenly bolted up from his lying position and seated upright, clutching his head. Sakura had put her hand again to touch his head and glowed green. "Much better?"

Rin looked at Sakura and shook his head in affirmation absentmindedly. "It was as if I was hit by train! _Literally_! Did we get attacked?" He now frantically looked around and saw the impact of the punch by the now broken floor underneath him and then his eyes landed on Yukio. "Ne Yukio, did you get hurt? Where are they now?"

Yukio had his head hanged low while Sakura was observing the scene in front of her. This was not how she wanted their first official meeting to go! Of all the times to unconsciously hit someone, why tonight?

"Why are you like that? I didn't die you know!" Rin now had a playful expression on. "Oh, how cute! _MY _little brother was concerned! Don't worry," Yukio raised his head to see his brothers smiling face and as he put a hand on Yukio's head, closed his eyes and smiled smugly. " your handsome, awesome and strong Older brother is alright."

Rin dared to strike a pose reminiscent of a very cheesy hero story and this got Yukio very annoyed as he sent of his brother his own punch that sent him tumbling, rolling onto the floor. When Rin was about to protest he had second thoughts when he felt that murderous aura around his younger brother – He's screwed.

"He-hey… Yukio, I was just kidding 'kay?"

Someone suddenly coughed; the two brothers suddenly turn into the slightly blushing Sakura which suddenly caught the two off-guard. They were confused as to why she had that faint tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Uhm… Ano – I…" She was now looking somewhere else other than them and had one of her hand clutching her shirt. "I'm sorry." She now turned her head low and gave a sigh then stared at Yukio. " I thought you knew about that fact earlier but I guess not…"

For Sakura, it was quite an inner battle for herself to apologize for _punching_ someone. She never actually apologize for beating the crap out of somebody, but she knew that she was in the wrong here and she inwardly scold herself for feeling that weird sort of familiarity of punching someone like that.

Yukio suddenly shook his head. "No, it was because of panic, I suddenly forgot when I saw him injured."

"And sorry to you too…" Sakura now looked at Rin. "It was out of habit, really. I have a thing with anger you see." Then she flashed an apologetic smile to the two brothers.

Rin suddenly had his eyes as wide as saucers in realization. **"IT WAS YOU?"**

"…Yes, I'm really sorry!" Sakura bowed her head and looked up again.

"Whoah! You hit hard for a girl!" Rin was now clutching where his non-existent injury was, he obviously didn't know that his head was almost cracked open. "Ah! I've just remembered! You flipped a guy on his back after the opening ceremony, right?"

Sakura sweatdropped at Rin's enthusiastic questions. "Yes, I did. He was actually bullying someone, when I asked him to stop he just went to dissing my hair… I did warn him though!" Sakura was now infected by Rin's happy atmosphere.

"But why did you have to hit me?" Rin was now squinting his eyes at Sakura, that guy does change moods quickly like her!

"Well, you were about to start a fight with your younger brother and _I _am here, trying to _explain_ the hell why I am here, did you forget?" Sakura now had an annoyed crease on her brow. "I must've hit you too hard…"

"About that Haruno-san,"

"Just call me Sakura, we are, after all, going to live under one roof for a while." She now had a friendly smile on her face much to Yukio's annoyance of her cutting him off.

"Okay, Sakura-san. How did you know about Rin?" His expression now was serious, which also got Rin serious too. "Was it Mephisto-san? Father? Or the Vatican?"

"Do you still seriously think I'm with the Vatican? If I was, I would've told you a while ago, and I meant everything I said. I've always had my suspicion when me and Shiro talk about you two, I was supposed to ask him that day I was coming over, but as you see I didn't." Sakura gave a short pause. "I actually overheard Rin-san and the Dog-Mephisto talk earlier at cram school-"

"You heard us? You also knew that it was clown? But we were whispering!"

"Not too hushed for me." Sakura gave a small smile as she made herself comfortable by sitting cross-legged. "But eventually, Mephisto confirmed it to me and that was when I made my arrangements to live with you two."

"But that will cause an uproar when students find out." Yukio suddenly added in.

"_IF _they find out, which they never will. I have a key that is connected to the girl dormitories and one connected here." She took out a bunch of keys and showed them the two said keys. "It is settled. Do you still have any questions for me Yukio-san?"

Yukio stood up straight and stared down at the sitting Sakura. "Who are you really?"

There was a momentary silence but it was not long before the pinkette answered.

"I am Haruno, Sakura." She now stood up also, facing Yukio, Rin now also stood up beside his brother. "I am a 2nd year student at True Cross academy, but a 1st year student at the True Cross Exorcism Cram School. I am only 15; I opted for leaping up a year so that's why I am not your classmate. I… am an orphan but now, I am under the guidance and care of Mephisto Pheles."

She paused a bit to move her arm up and procured a chakra scalpel which is absolutely and intensely stared at by the two brothers, both with curiosity and wariness. Sakura now made a deep superficial cut swiftly– as usually chakra scalpels are used to cut internally – until it bleeds like a river. This obviously startled the two brothers, Yukio stayed silent while Rin was about to open his mouth to protest, Sakura cut him off.

"Shhh…. Just watch."

Just as she said that, her wound also closed up as easy as she had cut it, with the same characteristics as of Rin's healing earlier - Leaving no trace, leaving no scar.

Yukio fixed his eyeglasses again in realization and stared at Sakura that also stared back at him, Rin had his mouth hanging open.

"But I've never heard of any half-demon that could heal others, without making a Faustian contract that is."

"Then, consider me, one of a kind." Sakura now had a growing confident smile on her face. "And I am also a doctor… but not a licensed one."

It was hard to say these lies. She is a doctor, but she doesn't have the license in this world, she is one of the most famous and talented medics out there in the Shinobi world! She even runs the Konoha Hospital from time to time. These thoughts bothers her, so Sakura replayed over and over in her head that she should just pretended this was like a mission, she also thought about saying it to them but she soon realized that if she was going to be gone after finding a way back, they won't need to know.

Sakura was stopped short of her reveries and was about to continue when her eyes absentmindedly glanced over Rin, he was looking quite absurdly happy that he was smiling wide and his eyes were intently staring back at her. It was not that long before he made a quick dash and looked down on her – since she was not tall – and started to talk.

"Ah! So I was right! You _are a _half_-_demon!" Suddenly Sakura saw his tail swinging back and forth in happiness, she couldn't help but grin - it was so cute! "But where is your tail? And your ears and teeth aren't that pointy."

"I know. It's a wonder for me too." Her smile slowly fading. "I don't really know what I am right now really, but Mephisto said I _am _a Halfling…"

Sakura left her words hanging as she lifted her arm again and opened her palm. She looked at the twins, asking their attentions before she turns her attention back at her palm.

The two boys stared attentively to her palm that was slowly catching fire, Rin was about to blurt out their similarities in their _powers _but Sakura beat her up to it.

"We both have the affinity for fire, yours being the magnificent blue, the trademark of Satan - but…" As the fire engulfed her hand whole, green fluid seeped up from inside the center of the fire, moving as water suspended in air that had a mind of it's own that intended to extinguish the fire - and It did. All that was left in the end was smoke rising in the air.

The brothers are puzzled.

"I can't control it even though I am supposedly a master of control." The boys didn't know what she was referring about as Sakura was lost in thought, not caring if they get or not. She then turned around and started tugging at her shirt.

Rin and Yukio suddenly felt something caught in their throats as they thought about her, a girl, _somehow_ stripping – okay, not stripping, but taking up her shirt so high that their imagination is gonna go overload, even though it just her back. Rin was obvious probably, while Yukio kept quiet which is somehow amazing.

Sakura was almost at the middle, near her slim waist but stopped. "But I have binds…." It was so soft that as if she was saying it to herself, she then shook her head vigorously and turned around so quickly, the boys then exhaled the breath they didn't know they were actually holding. Her face was a bit red upon realizing her action.

"I have a seal… It must be because of that. I absently thought about showing it to you guys but you won't really see it, I have binds. " She was bow bashfully fixing her hair.

_She's omitting something…_ Yukio was staring at her intently before dismissing the thought for later.

"Ah – ahem – " Rin cleared his throat to somehow uplift the awkwardness before speaking "… so it is the same with mine, I have mine sealed within this sword." He now pulled out his sword out of it's beautiful cover and showed it to her - the demon-slaying sword, Koumaken. She then put her hands forward, asking permission to hold it. She felt Yukio's cautious gaze but Rin handed the sword to her anyways. He felt like a kid showing his toy.

"It is beautiful." Sakura was carefully studying the intricate designs of the sword and felt it around by swinging it. "It is also quite light and flexible, did you study how to wield it?"

Rin bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I haven't."

"Can I unsheathe it? I am also quite curious how you will look like."

Rin had another faint blush dusting his cheeks at her smile, he didn't have this much attention from a female usually and Sakura was oblivious to this. "uhm.. yeah, sure."

Sakura slowly unsheathed the Koumaken, her eyes slowly pacing back and forth at Rin and the sword. Just as she unsheathes the sword, she also unsheathes Rin's demonic heritage – he was now covered at the beautiful blue fames that Sakura marvelled at, it was such a good shade of blue that reminds her of somebody's eyes and to that she smiled.

As she came upon to closer inspection, his fangs and ears became sharper and pointier than earlier and he has balls of flames in front of his head that serves as horns. She has to say, that his demon form is not that scary, in a weird way – it kinda complimented the way he smugly smile, showing his mischievous side but Sakura knew that it is too early to say that. Demons are still demons; they will always have a darker side to themselves.

She now looks at the sword and gave it some test swings. It was also covered with his flames but not its handle, she put her hand to the flame and found it not hot, but warm. Sakura wonders if he already knew about controlling his flames and made a mental note to make it a topic by sometime. As she continuously swung the Koumaken, she can tell that despite being light and flexible, it also has a power to it's hits – a very nice and rare combination for a sword, it was truly a wonderful work.

"It's a wonderful sword, you should really train on how to use it more!" She sheathes the sword along with Rin's demonic heritage and gave it back to him with a smile. "And your flames are wonderful, it is a wonderful color and your demon form ain't that bad and scary."

_Was that… a compliment?_

Rin felt his face growing hot as he gave a very sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck at the compliment. He never thought that anyone would compliment the way he looks at this demon form while Yukio was silently observing, not knowing what to say. He was surprised when Sakura faced him.

"Yukio-san, you knew that earlier I had to leave the class since I was not feeling well, could I come and crash at your room for a while for the work I've missed? I'm not that hard to teach, I follow up very quickly and I did some advance reading before, sensei." And at the last word, she gave a smile to which Yukio fixed his glasses at.

"Well, we do have homework so I guess you could join us."

"Eeeeeeh? We have homework? How come I didn't know?" Rin was staring at Yukio as if wishing he was just joking.

Yukio gave a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Hai, nii-san, you were'nt listening aren't you?"

"Well, you know how I am at these things…"

Yukio gave another sigh and went to the some of the unpacked boxes and took some comfortable clothes. "I'll go on ahead and change, you could also pick a room and drop your things and get refreshed Sakura-san, you should change too nii-san."

"Whaddya bossing me around for, _I'm _the older brother!" Rin gave a pout.

"Just do it if you want to sleep early, I'm sure this is going to be an all-nighter."

"What are you implying four-eyes?"

Sakura let the brothers bicker and went on ahead to the room beside theirs – room 603. There are no rooms across theirs because it was only windows showing the dark night. It was eerily quiet, making sense since there are only the three of them as occupants. Sakura never thought that she - a woman – would stay in building with two men. If she was younger she could've said that this was not happening and ran around like a headless chicken. She laughed at the thought of it and had agreed that she was more annoying in her younger years.

As she entered the room and opened the lights, she eventually observed that the room was more than big enough for two people and was spacious. And it was very smart-looking with the polished wood and the bed with clean sheets. She was surprised as how Mephisto arranged all of these in just a few hours after she asked to stay and watch the brothers closely but opted to brushing it off and unpacked her things.

It was not long when Sakura was satisfied with unpacking the seemingly normal stuff, took a bath and changed into a comfortable shirt and shorts, she took her study stuff and went on to knock at the Okumura brothers room to which Rin opened for her.

The group study went okay and Sakura still thought of Yukio as a great teacher but he was failing at his brother who was very hard to teach. Sakura decided to take care of the explanations from time to time and through her bizarre explanations of some topics he unexpectedly understood to which Yukio was surprised and asked Sakura how could she do such a miracle.

"I've had practice."

And that was all she needed to say. Staying with an obnoxious idiot and an emotionally-retarded artist on a team would do that to a person.

As their little group study came into an end, Sakura could not help but feel happy inside. Despite their weird meetings that included seeing someone dear to them die, having punched Rin and getting a gun pointed to your head by Yukio - all seemed to end well, although the younger of the two brothers was a little wary of her even though he did not show it. Everything is still a working progress, but she can't help but smile and think that she had made new friends in this world.

As she went to her room and sat at the work desk leaning to the open window, she took out the last pieces of the little decoration her room will have – the two pictures of past and current team 7, The Konoha 11, her Shishou and Shizune and lastly her parents.

_Parents._

Sakura's smile turned to a frown as she stared at the pictures of her supposed parents and remembered the memory fragment she dreamt earlier. She couldn't help but feel that she really _is _an orphan now, considering that she has doubts about her origin _and _her parents. Not wanting to ruin the happy feeling she had earlier, she put down the picture along the others when suddenly something rang and vibrated in her desk drawer – it sounded like an upbeat classical tune.

Sakura quickly opened the drawer and saw a thing they call _cellular_ _phones_ in this world. It was a beautiful glossy red color with several stuffed key chains that was too girly for her tastes and it was a flip phone and looked brand new. It was a good thing she had spent her three months with getting familiar with this world's norms, history and etc. One of the things that interested her was this world's technological advancements, but they were severely lacking with medical knowledge and had a wide range of illnesses.

Just as she read in the internet, watched on several television shows and on Youtube, she clicked the button with a small green phone icon and put the phone just as she watched and learned, near her ear.

"I hope you like the present." A laugh was heard on the other line.

"Should've known it was you."

"Were you expecting an admirer?"

"Wouldn't count on it." Sakura now leaned back on hard wooden chair and stretched her other free arm, she made a mental note to get a more comfortable one. "But I am surprised that you found a decent one, I thought you were going to give me one from one of those cute, girly 'MOE' franchise that you are such an avid fan of."

"Oh, now that you mention it, I have a new package that came just earlier, you should try the new 'Honey-Honey Sisters Cute Moe Nurse Uniform'! I want to take pictures of it!"

"WHAT? Hell no! I am not going to wear one of those again!" Sakura was obviously flabbergasted as she jerked frontward from her relaxed position earlier.

"Ehh... But that is the only time you look cute! And not everyone can pull off natural pink hair such as you." She could practically see that Mephisto is smirking on the other line, knowing that she will be blushing at the compliment.

Sakura took a calming sigh before she is back again at rage mode. "You didn't tell the Okumura brothers that I will stay with them didn't you?" Her one was laced with obvious accusation.

"Well, I did hint Okumura-sensei about you, and didn't you find your first meeting fun and entertaining?"

"You really do like wreaking havoc and chaos, don't you?" She could only put her palm to her face in defeat while Mephisto could only chuckle to her displeasure. "Anyways, I'll drop by Monday, regarding the info I need."

"Oh, I'll keep note of that."

"I also want a key to your supplier, the Moriayama's. I want to ask them for several plants, since I've heard that they don't only supply exorcist materials."

"You do have a lot needs young woman." Mephisto said in a voice of mock authority.

"Well, I _am_ trying to go home as earlier as possible and I have already agreed to train as an exorcist for you - which you back then stated, all I need to get the support from you to get home. And I want to go home before I get in much deeper in your game for your own entertainment."

"What game? I just want to help a lost girl from another dimension to get home."

"Oh really now? You probably find the '_lost girl from another dimension'_ to be an interesting piece of your board game." Sakura gave a sigh before continuing and dismissing the rant. "I want to go by tomorrow, is that possible?"

"You are well-aware that only exorcists are allowed to go there."

"But I am a special case right? I _do _heal your men when they are injured, and as a healer, I'll need equipments. You already gave me a lab, can you not make a simple pass for me? That wouldn't be too hard right? And I didn't know that you are such a lover of rules Mephisto, seeing that you are keeping three major threats away from the Grigori's eyes." She could hear Mephisto grunt from the other line, Sakura knows that she's stubborn and talks to get things _her_ way.

"Fine, fine." Sakura laughed in her victory. "It'll be put on the top of your desk by morning, just as the sun had risen."

"You do know that is creepy, sneaking in here like that in a girl's room."

"But you aren't an ordinary girl, ne? You are a one-man army, you'll probably sense the messenger and end up strangling it."

"It's good to know that you know who you are talking to."

"Well, do _you_ know who you are talking to, little girl?" That sounded like a certain dead puppet master would say and that gave Sakura shivers.

"Yes" Sakura deadpanned, she could sense Mephisto smirking at the other line. "a pierrot, a clown."

"You amuse me."

"I'm happy to." Sakura gave another triumphant smirk, it's not that every time and anybody could annoy Mephisto. "Well, I should go now, it's really late, I'm a busy woman."

"Hai, hai, go to bed."

"Good night pierrot... thanks also for everything so far." Before the said person could comment on her rare display of appreciation, Sakura ended the call and not long after she received a text.

. . .

TO: Sakura Haruno

FROM: Mephisto Pheles

:D

SENT: 04-15-11, 23:44 H

. . .

Sakura was amused; Mephisto could be fun to be with just like with Shiro.

She then put her present beside the pictures and stared at it, recalling fond memories, drenching herself in a bittersweet feeling of the happiness of today and back then and the bitter bit that she knows that she might take long before she could go home. Failing was never an option for her, she made that clear to herself, and she got to go here in this world from hers, then she could also make it back.

With this stubborn determination, she stares at the night sky outside her window, slightly disappointed that the stars are few due to light pollution. It is important to her, she always thought that whenever she was far away on a mission, she could always look at them and think that her precious persons are under the same sky, the stars that she gazes upon watching over them during the dark, dangerous nights. It was a way to send her feelings to them, a reminder, but now she wonders, will it be the same now that she is staring at a different heavens?

And with a yawn, she decided to call it a day and get some shuteye for more eventful things ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER III – CONNECTED BY THE STARS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yippee! I'm finally done with this gruesome chapter! This was challenging to write, since I'll be making solid story info now, like: How many months she's been here, that she has several keys and etc. As of the storyline that I said in the first chapter that I will explain, I actually forgot to say in the last chapter that I will integrate the explanation of the timeline, bit by bit in the story, to make it flexible and make more eventful happenings, happen.

Nauto's story is kinda... a 50-50 for me. I started writing random stuff like an enchanted forest, him as a fox , Sakura as the blossom and Sasuke the Fire. And the memories were hard to make, since some of them were totally on the manga and I had to search for a while, skimming over 500 chapters of ninja goodness, while some of them are made up due to laziness and to fit Naruto's point of view. For example, the bench scene, he was not really there so he can't really recount what was said that moment.

The meeting between the three is also shaky, It was the part where I edited the most, but it turned out okay in the end. As for editing, I've been wondering about having someone Beta-read my chapters, so if you are reading this, please send me a message if you are interested. :D

As for the quote above, as usual, I found it on the internet on a site that gives quotations but it was not credited to anybody, so if you know, please send me another message.

And it will also make my day if you leave even a short review, a critique or an advice! I want to improve my writing so I really want to hear what you readers suggest, and speaking of suggestion...

**FOOD FOR THE THOUGHT:**

**In your opinion, what Meister title should Sakura aim for?**

**A.) Tamer**

**B.) Doctor**

**C.) Dragoon**

**D.) Aria**

**E.) Knight**

You could say two or more, since Sakura, for me, is an overachiever and sometimes a perfectionist, always wanting to prove her strength. And unofficially, there must be sub-categories to these main choices, since there was an exorcist – Kyodo, who uses hand-to-hand combat to beat the demons by saying a something related to the bible and had a magic circle on the back of his palm. And if you don't know these, just go to the Ao No Exorcist wiki.

There is also a pairing poll in my account to know which male is famous and what you guys think is well-suited for our dear Cherry Blossom. If I have to say, I rather like a harem, but I like Yukio a bit more than the others even though I find him hard to write... ;3 *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>So, again, thanks for reading my story! \(=3=)**


	4. The Flower Meets The Clover

**Author's Note:**

I edited a portion in chapter 3, in regards to Sakura talking about her demonic nature. It's quite a significant change, so please read it! It's a story factor, so yeah, it's important. :D

* * *

><p>"<strong>AN ADVENTURE"<strong>

**CHAPTER IV – The Flower Meets The Clover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO and AO NO EXORCIST. They both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, 'It might have been.'"<em>

― _Kurt Vonnegut_

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to an uninvited presence in her room.<p>

She jumped out of her comfortable, warm bed with silent feline grace and went on to a battle stance as her first reflex to occasions such as these but was halted by a sight that she quickly remembered to lower down her stance.

There was a small demon, as big as a child, with big arms and hands with colors of green, black and markings of red standing in her work desk. She remembered it as an _Ukobach_. It looked quite startled by her sudden hostility and had it's hands up in the air.

_HA! Take that you clown! I didn't strangle the messenger this time! _Sakura wore a triumphant smirk that greatly confused the scared demon. She then turned her attention to it.

"I guess that you have the key that I've asked for."

The _Ukobach_ lowered down his hands and gave several grunts in reply, but unexpectedly Sakura understood it. _Must be a demon-to-demon communication? Neat._

The _Ukobach_ said that she terrified the hell out of him, and yes, he does have the key with him.

"Then, can I have it? Real sorry to scare you there… It's a reflex that I've accustomed to after years and years of training." Sakura then moved closer to the small demon and had her hand out. The demon then conjured a silver key from his back and handed it out to her and then grunted, or asked rather, if she wanted breakfast.

Sakura was surprised.

_Is this demon asking for a _date_? And so early in the morning? _She then shook her head along with her crazy thoughts, far, _far_ away. How did she even think of that?

"I would love to, but where will we eat? And it must be a bother to you Ukobach-san, since the pierrot only asked you to deliver this." She then showed him the key before putting it in her pocket.

The _Ukobach_ looked annoyed and grunted again, but this time it did not mean anything.

Sakura was puzzled as it jumped from her desk and went out of the door. She then decided to follow it and found out that he was going to the dorm Kitchen. It did not pay heed to her as it entered the cooking area. Sakura almost went in, looking at her feet hanging in the air in a stopped step, when she remembered that _Ukobach's_ are slightly territorial.

The _Ukobach_ was also staring at her when she backed away and silently sat in on of the chairs.

Sakura looked around the dark dorm Dining area and out the window. The moon was little bit near the west now, so she guessed that it must be around 5 in the morning. When she smelled something good coming from the Kitchen, the sun was already rising.

The _Ukobach_ carefully laid out the tray in front of her table and looked as if he was waiting for something when his eyes were glancing from his cooked meal and to the pinkette.

Sakura noticed this and smiled.

"This looks great _Ukobach_-_san_!" The demon then looked up to her and gave a shy smile. "Why don't you join me? It feels a bit lonely eating alone, don't you think? I bet this tastes great, but it would taste better if I had someone to share it with."

The small demon rubbed the back of his head looking down the floor as if contemplating before it jumped down from the floor and went back to the kitchen. Sakura waited patiently, but it was not long before the _Ukobach_ came back with a tray of his own and sat in front of her.

"Itadakimasu!" The small demon also gave a grunt of thanks before digging in his own cooking.

"Wow! This is one of tastiest meals I ever had! How could you cook such a simple dish and make it taste so amazing?" Sakura was grinning like a little child to the _Ukobach_ which made it blush.

It really was one of the tastiest meals she ever had. She knew that the small demon was anticipating her reaction, which she actually finds quite cute.

The meal went fine as they exchanged a few thoughts from then and now and Sakura found out that Mephisto assigned him to cook their breakfasts to which Sakura replied enthusiastically that she could eat some of his tasty cooking more. Soon, they were done as they both turned in their dished in the kitchen counter. The _Ukobach_ said that he was also in charge of cleaning it up.

"Well, then… thanks for the wonderful breakfast _Ukobach_-san. See? Eating good food with someone makes it more wonderful." Sakura then gave her hand as a handshake to which the small demon shook back. "If you don't mind, I want to go out and train for today, but I could help with the dishes if you want to."

The demon just shook his head, gave a grunt that said that it was no problem and it's part of his job, and that she could go train and he's happy to eat with her on his first day of cooking for them.

"If you say so _Ukobach_-san, it was also a pleasure meeting and eating with you." Sakura gave a bow to which the demon returned. She soon waved good bye and went on her own way.

A while, Sakura found herself again in her room bathed in sunshine, with the cool morning air coming in. She then made her way to her work desk, rummaged through its drawers and got her gloves, cell phone, and her keys. After that, she went looking for a pen and paper to write on in her back, which she eventually did.

She then sat down on her work desk and wrote a note. When she was satisfied she got her things and went out her door and pasted it in front of the twin's door.

Feeling for the right key in her pocket she soon opened up the door leading to her first temporary home – the cottage.

She breathed in the wonderful air around here and decided that the air here was better than those in the city.

She grabbed her cellphone out of her pouch and sent a message to certain clown regarding tonight's engagement. Once she's done, she put it back and took a deep breath of the clean forest air.

"Hmm… Guess I should do some stretches first…"

**O=o=X=o=O**

Yukio got up to the sound of his alarm clock and blindly feels for his glasses in the counter beside his top bunk. And when he did, he was surprised at how easily his older brother slept through the infuriating ring of the alarm.

He jumped down from his bed and shook the sleeping Rin. "Nii-san? Get up, don't waste the day by drooling all over your bed."

The said boy ever so slightly stirs and opens an unfocused eye and stared at Yukio, an evident displeased expression on his face. "Just five more or so minutes Spotty Four-eyes." And then before slumping into dream zone again, he had the decency to hit the annoying alarm clock into quiet.

The boy with too many moles to count decided to not bother and started to prepare for the day. As he was done with everything and was about to walk to the door and find something worthy to do, he almost stepped on the large crater that yesterday night's weird events produced.

He stared at it intently and remembered pink.

_Ah... I thought it could've been a dream._

Sakura Haruno, the girl named after cherry blossoms is an ENIGMA.

She had a lot of secrets - that, he can tell, despite the few truthful information she had imparted yesterday. But there was this nagging voice that makes want him interrogate her further to see if she's really a threat, he found out that she's pleasant to be with, and that confuses him as hell what to do – just go with it, or pry deeper?

He decided to just go with it. Since for now, her intentions are not bad, and that's what matter's more right?

Yukio stared and remembered that she said that she took the room next to theirs, might as well invite for breakfast as courtesy. He went to walk over the dent, keeping in mind to ask Mephisto to get someone to fix it.

"Nii-san, I'm going to go for breakfast, just go down if you ever – "

He takes in his brother's still sleeping form and sighed, and decided to not bother again as he took the door knob and twisted it to open the door. From the corner of his eye, he saw a piece of paper attached by tape.

_Okumura brothers,_

_I'm going out early to do some errands and other stuff, I'll be back by tonight at six. Thanks again for sorta accepting me and such. _

_See you guys later!_

_Sakura._

It was only 7 in the morning, how early did she left?

Yukio read the note again before closing the door - so much for the breakfast invite as courtesy. He took a glance at her door before proceeding to the dorm kitchen.

_So much for planning to spend the day interro- I mean getting to know Sakura…_

His phone suddenly rang.

He looked at the name of the caller and smiled at the instant.

"Ah, Mrs. Moriyama, good morning."

Seems like he will have something to do today after all.

**O=o=X=o=O**

She loves the morning sunshine.

She loves it when it hit's her face… it was not hot but warm.

She also loves to feel around the forest around her.

Sakura finished doing her stretching, sparring with clones and is now doing the mental aspect, or the intangible part of her training – meditation, and some chakra fine-tuning.

She got to say that, so far, she improved drastically, especially in speed and in physical strength that was not enhanced by chakra, her stamina is great now too! She thinks that she can almost match Naruto's and by that she wonders if it's because of _that – _her new strengths.

She seated cross-legged in front of a wide lake, in the middle of the forest she stayed in and had her eyes closed… a common position for such activities.

Meditating has helped her a lot, since she got into this predicament. It had calmed her nerves and helped her be sane from all the mind-boggling life-experience she faced…

Having to set out and kill an Akatsuki member and get _herself_ almost killed.

Having learned of her friend, Naruto's problems.

Having a brief, painful encounter with Sasuke.

Having thrown into a different dimension.

Having another person close to her die.

Having to know that she is _not_ who she think she was.

She knew that there was more to come of where that came from. She could almost laugh and cry at the irony of the thought she once had that a mere ninja that came from a seemingly _normal_ civilian family hardly gets any action than others.

Oh how wrong she was.

Her life is… pretty much jumbled like a smoothie in a blender.

Sakura took more deep breaths that cleared her mind from all the emotional ponderings and went into tapping into her energies.

Her physical and emotional state was ok, but not her spiritual state.

As she feels around the energies inside her, she could immediately tell that there was something new. She always had this thought in the back of her mind that something dormant is inside of her, who knew it was her sealed heritage?

Her chakra was also… different than before.

The most obvious change was she almost had the feel of having an infinite supply of it, probably overwhelmed with such big change in her small supplies. She never felt like this in Konoha, only here, when her seal weakened.

Her chakra was also behaving differently.

It felt like cool water running through her body, but it extinguishes the warmth she felt from her demonic heritage. It also felt like clay she could easily mould into different things… the most natural form that she morphed her chakra so far was the chains in her dreams, Mephisto said that she unconsciously did it when they found her in the first place.

She knew that she had perfect control of her chakra, but she never thought it was this advanced.

She also had a lot of theories regarding her new powers.

Her seal must've been implanted in her mind that it was a delicate process, her own chakra used as the power source. This might explain the abnormally small reserves she had to deal with way back then. And now that her seal was almost useless, it came back surging with a vengeance, she suddenly had the urge to touch the physical representation of her seal behind her back.

But she can't explain how her chakra became a very different nature. There was also this startling fact that her chakra could heal miasmas easily and is very effective against demons which might lead to why it buffers her demonic powers.

If her chakra was water and her demonic powers are of fire, the two create an imbalance.

The physical representation of that were her episodes of thrashing around with fire and her chakra around her with feverish visions – and lately, a dream that she is afraid to admit as a memory.

As for the fire within her, she doesn't have the slightest idea of what to do with it.

She could have it sealed again, but… It might make her stronger, stronger to fulfil her promise. She could never say no to that! But she was doubtful and felt that it was somehow like cheating.

_No you're not… It has always been there all along right?_

Maybe it was not cheating, maybe it is. But yes, it has always been inside of her. It could be considered a slight denial, but since maybe it was the reason she is now side-tracked from her goal she held a bit of resentment, thus denial.

_Oh Shiro… If only you were here to chase away all these doubts away._

If she didn't have this unknown side to her, she might've never met Shiro and Mephisto, the Okumura brothers and some new acquaintances. They are good people that she don't regret meeting. And now somehow, the weight on her heart had become a little lighter but there nonetheless – she would settle for this, for now.

As the feeling of being light descended upon her, she decided to stretch her chakra into her surroundings, like how they sense other signatures, but only this time she is just stretching as far as she could… putting these strains are part of honing one's chakra control, and she refuses to get rusty.

She senses some _Green_ _man_ in the vicinity and guessed that they might be spying on what she's doing so she decided to stop for today and stood up with intention of catching herself some lunch before doing her errands for the day.

* * *

><p>"Good day to you mam."<p>

"Oh, why, a good day to you too Okumura-sensei." A middle-aged, brunette woman clad in colourful traditional kimono, greeted Yukio while smoking an intricately designed pipe in her lips.

He continued to make his way to the counter where the woman sat and smoked her pipe nonchalantly.

The room was purely of Japanese influence and architecture; everything was made out of stone and wood. If you concentrate a little bit, you'll smell the faint scent of various plants, herbs and probably medicine that was displayed on the shelves in the room.

"I'll take two each of Valeriana, Hypericum, fern, and horehound… " Yukio laid a list of his order on the table counter. "… As well as a litre of C-concentration Holy Water, 300 grams of powdered iron, and six dozen of my usual Holy-silver Bullet-jackets."

"Buying in bulk again, I see? Nice doing business with you"

"I used up rather a lot yesterday" Yukio paused on for a short while before starting to speak again. "How is the young Lady Shiemi-san... doing?"

The woman gave a sigh before leaning forward on her elbow, pipe in hand and mouth with an annoyed expression that would fool no body - there is that concerned, far-away gaze before she started talking.

"… We're having somewhat of a fight right now… She refuses talking to me, and her legs don't seem to get better…" She paused to give a soft huff of smoke from her pipe while Yukio listened with utmost attention. "I took her to see a doctor, but her bones, muscles and nerves… everything was in perfect order. You exorcists are all I can turn to…"

"It all started when her grandmother died."

They were interrupted by a soft chime of the bells attached to the door, opening slowly to reveal someone unexpected.

The two stopped talking as the pinkette moved her way slowly to the front counter, to where they are. The look of surprise and inquiry was present on the face of the young male.

"Sakura-san."

The petite girl gave a small a smile to the young man before giving a bow to the older woman. "Good day Moriyama-san, I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm sure Mephisto-san talked to you about my visit today."

She was wearing skin-tight black shorts that stopped at the middle of her thighs, topped with a loose, plain, yellow, sleeveless top. She had a beige pouch that was strapped to her waist on her back and her hair was up in two high pony tails, kept together by green hair band ribbons. There were a bit of her long bangs, framing her pale face. As for her footwear, she wore her black combat ninja boots.

"Ah," The brunette leaned back upon remembering. "What a polite child you are, yes, he did tell me someone with pink hair would come, I actually thought he was joking for a second and was messing with me or something…" She gave a small hearty laugh.

"Ah, yes, he _does_ do that a _lot_." Sakura's face scrounges up at some memories of _those_ times, fortunately, the two others didn't comment on that.

"Sakura-san, only exorcists are allowed to come here, how come you were given permission?" Yukio now had voiced his curiosity.

"Let's say, I threatened that clown into letting me in..." Yukio had a disapproving look of disbelief on his face to which Sakura found quite funny, but quickly dismissed the misleading statement she said by waving her hands in negation."….sorta."

"It's not like what you think you know, I need supplies, and isn't this a supply shop? I help heal his exorcists so he made an exception by granting me permission to gather supplies here from Moriyama-san."

"Oh, so you must know the new medic the other exorcists were talking about." The older woman stated rather than asked - comprehension evident in her features. "I've heard that the new medic was somehow _different_ in terms of his healing."

"Aaa… _different_ indeed." The side of her lips quirking up, just a bit.

"It wasn't supposed to be known actually…" Sakura shot the older woman a reproving look while the receiver only gave a knowing smirk in return.

"The healer doesn't want to be under the Vatican's eyes." She didn't deny the woman that fact.

"Well, they do cause a lot of trouble." Moriyama-san agreed.

"But I guess that is inevitable, The Healer can't stop healing people but he wishes they won't know sooner." _I don't want to be tied down with that. _Her pink eyebrows furrowed and met.

To this the woman gave a smile of reassurance. "I won't tell, we respect our customers' privacy after all."

"Thanks Moriyama-san" Sakura warmed at the nice thought.

"Ah, it also seems you know our sensei here, " She jabbed a finger to point at the boy. "So you're an Exorcist in training perhaps?"

"Ah, yes I am."

"Ah, good, good…" The woman now leaned forward and reached out her hand. "I assume you have a list of what you need?"

Sakura then handed her the list and the older woman went to her storage room to grab her order, which left Sakura with Yukio.

The said boy stared at her intently, obviously absorbing the new information through her conversation with Moriyama-san. Sakura can't help but feel a little uncomfortable under his discreet scrutiny and chastised herself for being so.

She decided to stop this once for all.

"Ahm..." She started awkwardly. "you're staring?" A delicate pink eyebrow rose higher than usual. "Ain't that rude? Oh... and fancy chancing upon you here."

Yukio shook his head. "Gomen. I'm just-"

"-trying to figure me out?" Sakura finished for him sweetly while Yukio searched her face for something, but she's not giving anything away.

Well, he _is _trying to, and she just figured out that he did. He couldn't even hide it properly! Well, for _her_ she can easily decipher the look he's giving, for others, he might fool them – but not HER.

"I might let you" Yukio stared harder.

"I might not." That Cheshire cat look on her face unnerves him.

"Having fun teasing him now, Haruno-san?" The two turned their attention to Moriyama-san who was carrying two large paper bags full of their orders and put it on the counter.

"Ah, why yes, Moriyama-san – oh and please! Call me Sakura." Yukio heard two sets of chuckles while he popped out a nerve in his head, having a very irritated _having-fun-yet? _smile.

_Got him. _And Sakura snickered some more, she kinda misses the older one, he would probably laugh if he sees Yukio now.

"Oh yeah, Yukio-san, where's Rin? He hardly seems the type to miss out to explore an exorcist's place such as this."

"He's not at the entrance?" Yukio asked and surprised – well, not that much as a surprise, his onii-san hardly ever listens to him.

A frustrated sigh came from his lips and his eyebrows were knitted together in half worry and annoyance.

It was cute and sweet actually – in Sakura's opinion that is. That the younger brother tended to act as the mature one, and it is quite nice to see him like this.

"How about the Garden? I saw a garden beside the shop, maybe he went to check it out."

"Then he probably met her then." Moriyama-san said as she breathed out another puff of smoke.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Let's just go and see, shall we?" The older woman breathed out another large puff of smoke and headed to a door.

**O=o=X=o=O**

"The Amahara Garden is where God gathered all the plants of the world all together." She smiles as she clasps her dirtied hands together on her lap, feeling more comfortable at explaining like an enthusiastic teacher. "It's hidden somewhere on this world… And if you can get there, you can see all the different plants this world has to offer!"

Rin stares at the young woman before him.

She looks so… happy and even excited, talking about this garden, the Amahara garden and tending to her plants. She didn't give a care if there was dirt on her face; she kept on tending to her beloved plants.

"Wow, the Amahara Garden huh… I'm not really sure I get it but… it sounds really nice! You should go there then!"

The smile on her face got wider, her eyes closing as she started to laugh.

"Ahaha…! I can't do that… It's just a story after all… Besides, with my legs like this…" They both look down knowing what she meant but she soon held her head up with that soft smile again.

"But if it does exist… If the Garden of Amahara does exist, If such a place where I could see all the plants of the world in one place…" She paused and looked up higher – to the sky.

"I'd love to go there."

They both paused as they heard a door opening at the house to their side.

"Nii-san! Oh dear, what on earth have you got yourself into? I leave you for a second…"

Yukio's tall figure came approaching them, along with a middle-aged woman in another traditional, beautiful and colourful kimono, smoking a – was that a pipe?

"Hey Rin!"

A female voice cuts through Yukio's worrying and nagging.

_That sounds familiar…_

There was also another head bobbing up and down behind them. Rin blinked his eyes two times and rubbed them. It was pink.

"Sakura?"

"Yuki-chan!" Exclaimed the almost-forgotten Shiemi, which got the teens' attentions.

"_Yuki-chan_?" Repeated Sakura and Rin in disbelief - for Sakura, half mirth at the cute nickname.

Yukio gave a small cough before greeting the girl seating on the grass.

"Shiemi-san" A small smile grazing his lips, Sakura couldn't help but notice that there was a certain softness to it. Nobody seemed to notice though – hurray for Shinobi senses!

But Sakura felt like not dwelling on that anymore - it seemed private. So she turned her attention to the other girl in front of her and assessed her.

She has bobbed hair with bangs that was bright blond that vaguely reminds her of Ino – Naruto's was more of a golden colour. She was also wearing traditional clothes like her mother. The way she's seating on the ground with some dirt on her feet, hands and some on her face she could deduce that she does gardening for hobby then.

As Sakura continues her discreet assessment, she could practically just say that she is pretty.

She felt her cheeks tinge a pinker colour upon realizing that fact. Sakura always appreciate beauty when she sees it. But as she trail her eyes down, so was her smile, there was something nagging her - her legs…

"Yuki-_chan_? You know each other?" Rin stood up and glanced at the two.

"Yep, she lives here at this shop that I visit all the time after all." Yukio answered good-naturedly. "This is my elder twin brother." He then gestured at Rin.

Much to everyone's amusement, Shiemi gave a very disbelieving **"EEEEEEEEEEEE?"** at him. Sakura didn't even bother hiding her snickers.

"You look like the older one!" She said this in pure surprise and innocence, her eyes wide at eye-glassed teen.

"Well, it's an easy mistake to make. He is my older brother in name only." Yukio said in all smiles while his onii-san is fuming – oh little sadistic pleasures.

Sakura's snickers turned into repressed laughter.

Shiemi saw Sakura's smiling eyes on her and met it, then gave an embarrassed squeak before facing the ground, a blush adorning her cheeks – an authentic Hinata moment without the fiddling of thumbs.

_What did I do? Did I look scary or something?_ The pinkette wore her inquiry on her face so Yukio graciously answered for her.

"Oh, Shiemi-san is a bit shy." He beamed at her much to Sakura's surprise.

Sakura smiled warmly at the realization and came to kneel in front of the shy girl.

"Hi Shiemi-chan, I'm Sakura." She then took extended her hand for the blond girl to take.

It was a long while and anxious wait for the teens as she slowly reached out and shook her hand. And when she did, it also seemed she also gathered the courage to smile back at Sakura.

The also-almost-forgotten older woman gave a sigh before smiling albeit awkwardly. "You're so bashful, really!" Everyone now turned their attention to her and so she set a serious expression again.

She took small steps near their circle and her closed fists resting on her hips, head high in the air – an authoritative pose.

"Let the nice man - " She paused a bit and took a quick glance at the pinkette, the young girl furrowing her brows in comprehension. " and woman take a look at your legs."

"MOTHER..?" Shiemi obviously knew where this is going. " **… I – I haven't had anything to do with - !**"

Yukio took a big step forward the protesting girl and crouched beside Sakura. "Could I just take a look?"

Shiemi held the boy's gaze for a while before ducking her head low again with another blush. "A-Alright…"

"Thank you." Yukio gave a smile of gratitude.

"Don't worry Shiemi-chan." Sakura moved to the girl's behind and supported her shoulder's with her hands while secretly pumping medical chakra to relax her a bit. The girl didn't know what she was doing but was grateful for the act.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rin asked, pouting?

"…"

"Just sit there and watch." Yukio gave him an uninterested look and went back to start while Rin _hmph_-ed and went to stand aside.

Yukio gently reached out his hand in order to ask for Shiemi's leg. Sakura stared at the young boy for the gentle way and decided that it's a side of him she prefers over the wary side of him, all the while she was supporting the girl by the shoulders and let her lean at her for comfort.

Sakura's medic eyes trailed over the girl's leg that was covered with root-like veins bulging out. Sakura recalled one the few books Mephisto lent her and diagnosed Shiemi's condition then came to a conclusion.

It also seems as Yukio had too as he gave her a glance confirming whatever she had come up with before looking up again to meet everybody's gazes.

"Roots."

_Bingo. _An arrow hits the bull's eye in Sakura's mind. _Got it right then._

With a little more confidence in speaking she continued for Yukio. "It's a mashou. A demon-inflicted wound." Her lips are in a tight line.

"I-it cant be…" Disbelief was evident in her voice. Shiemi stared at the two.

"**Then, Is Shiemi-?"**

"No, she's not being possessed. This is not the work of demon powerful enough to possess a human." Yukio tilted his head down, casting a grim shadow in all seriousness. "It will have to possess a plant in this very garden…"

Everyone had the sudden pause to take a short wary look at their surroundings.

"A _Dokkalfr_, a _Green_ _Man_ or perhaps an _Ent… _All are relatively weak demons… but this one seems to be reaching through the ground to Shiemi's legs, and parasitically leaching from her _heart_."

"…"

_A dramatic pause? _Sakura raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"The Demon itself is in this garden."

_Who knew Yukio had a knack for delivering? _Sakura let herself inwardly smirk to herself as she listens to the pause to let the other's absorb this crucial point – that yes, there _is_ a demon and that yes, it _is_ here. Right now.

"Shiemi-san…" The young exorcist stared into the nervous girl's eyes. "Akuma relatively finds the weakness in human's hearts by talking to them. You must have spoken to one at a certain point. If you have any idea when it might have been, please tell me."

"I… haven't spoken to any demon…" Sakura could imagine a confused expression on the girl's face even though she is on her back.

"**SHIEMI!"**

"Mother…?"

"**You are to leave this garden at once!"**

The older woman now had her pipe in hand and had moved a bit forward to the shocked little girl. The two brothers had their attention to the angry-but concerned older woman while Sakura felt the need to lower down her head, thinking that it's the least thing she could do for small family's privacy.

"**I don't care how precious it might've been to your grandmother…" **She struggled for the words to say. **"… This… This accursed Garden!"**

"…accursed Garden…?" Shiemi's voice was so small and frail, something inside of her stirring.

"**IT CANNOT BE WORTH SACRIFICING YOUR OWN HEALTH STAYING HERE!"**

The older woman was trembling as she took deep breaths from all she has said while Sakura could feel Shiemi doing the same but not for relaxing but for in preparation for the unexpected emotional words.

"**This garden was granny's treasure! – "** Sakura knew where this was heading and had debated for a short moment before – **"I HA-"**

Shiemi fell limp into her arms before she could finish.

"**Shiemi**-**san**!"

"**Shiemi**!"

Everyone came rushing to the unconscious girl's side.

"I just made her fall asleep."

All of them looked at her alarmed, their looks quietly questioning how she did so while she gave them the _don't-worry-too-much-about-it_ look.

"She… She might've said something she will regret." Sakura looked up at the worried mother her face turning glum at the statement. "I've checked her vitals and it's normal, but when I felt for her… energy. It's getting weaker because of the demon."

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in front of the collapsed vine racks.<em>

_The kind elderly face of her now deceased grandmother flashed through her mind._

"_Granny…"_

"_The poppies aren't sprouting as they should…. How do I make it grow as you did? How do I fix the vine rack? How…" She lets out a shaky cold breath. "A-at this r-rate… Your garden would be ruined!"_

_She then looks at her small, shaking hands._

"_W-what am I… supposed to do?"_

_She didn't notice it but tears were now flowing nonstop on her face, she was sobbing miserably, shaking her body making her sit and hug her knees in search of some sort of comfort for herself._

"**You have to keep it safe… protect it."**

_She looks around for that voice but sees no one in sight._

"_Who are you? Where are you?" She desperately asked._

_She looked around some more and felt a certain pull to a plum-coloured flower. It was in full bloom with the colours of violet and black adorning the sides. It had two beautiful sphere patterns on its petals that eerily resembles eyes looking at her… Could it be?_

"**I could help you protect it, make it as beautiful as before! Or even better!"**

"_Is it… you?"_

"**That's right. I am what you might call a garden fairy….Could you lend me your power?"**

_She viciously wiped her eyes of her tears, but there was still some lingering and threatening to fall at the side of her eyes. She faced the flower…_

"_**I'll give you all the power you want… This is Granny's treasure, I JUST WANT TO PROTECT IT!"**_

"**Then it's a promise… Let's protect this garden…. TOGETHER."**

Shiemi woke up to a start.

She had greedily sucked in air.

As she came a bit to her senses she noticed that there was a hand with a handkerchief wiping her sweating face. She looked up and saw the concerned face of the petal-haired girl she met earlier. The said girl then looked at the doorway and there stands Yuki-chan's older twin brother.

"… Rin."

"Your mother was worried about you, you know." His face a glum one, his lips closed in a straight line.

She sat upright, focusing on the boy in front.

Her mother? Her mother said to leave the Garden! To leave Granny! Then…

"Why…? Why are you like that?" She then felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced that it was Sakura's, her face also the same with Rin. Why are they like that?

"Why do you two have to be like that? **It's mother who's being horrible! **I decided… that I have to protect this garden…** to protect Granny's garden!"**

**O=o=X=o=O**

**CRASH!**

Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the sounds of pots being smashed by Rin's sheathed Koumaken, she hears the scrambling, the crawling of Shiemi towards the boy pleading him to stop, asking why was he destroying her granny's treasured garden.

Should she interfere?

She opens her eyes and listens to their heated conversation outside.

"**STOP IT!" **Shiemi finally crawled her way to Rin and grabbed a hold on his pants.

"**WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT THAT'S HOLDING YOU DOWN HERE?"**

"I… I just… If I had just came home sooner… If only I had helped her drape over the grapes… then,** THEN!"**

Gehenna's prince stopped and looked at the girl.

"**If only I hadn't stayed out too late… She wouldn't have died! **_**IT'S MY FAULT**__**THAT GRANNY DIED!**_**"**

The pinkette watched as she broke down in almost tearless sobs, hiccupping, looking like a fish out of water, still holding tightly to Rin's pant leg tighter than ever.

"**THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO PROTECT HER GARDEN!"**

So that was it?

Regret.

She feels regret. Tending the garden was the only thing she knew to cope… this garden where her beloved grandmother spent all her time, love and care and shared with her.

Sakura noticed in Rin's eyes swam the mixed feelings understanding, realization and empathy.

She didn't have to interfere after all. They both need this for themselves. She bit her lip hard, watching the scene unfolds.

Rin's expression changes, fitting the one in his eyes as he grabbed hold of her shoulders, lifting her up a little while schooling his face again in the face of righteous anger and brought Shiemi face to face with him, staring at her eye to eye.

"If that's the case, " He grits his teeth. "At least make sure… At least make sure that your mother won't worry like _this_! If you can't do that, _**then give up! **_And besides…"

He pulled her closer that their noses almost touched.

"**What is it that you **_**really**_** want to do…?" **Shiemi just stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. **"YOU WANT TO FIND THE AMAHARA GARDEN RIGHT?"**

Sakura had to strain her ears a little bit as she tries to catch Rin's last words that almost came as a whisper – a little coarse, yet gentle at the same time…

"_**Or do you think that Granny of yours… Would tell you not to go…?"**_

He let her down slowly, his grip on her shoulders slackening, and from the look on Shiemi's face, the point was driven home. Sakura felt a few tears trailing on her face and she wiped it clean with the back of her hand, smiling.

"**Nn-No… No she wouldn't…" **new set of tears threatened to fall and travel her face once more. **"She wouldn't!" **

This time she freed all those tears lingering in her eyes like a waterfall. Rin looked albeit sheepishly, surely not knowing how to console a crying girl.

"**I-I'm stupid! N-Now I can't… M-my legs won't move anymore!"**

_Speaking of that, better take care of the demon so that we can have our happy ending…_

Sakura waited for the demon to pop out anytime now, once it senses that Shiemi is not willing to give into its whims. She expanded her chakra, like in her exercise earlier and doubled the potency of her chakra to the point that it will scald a demon while searching. She stopped when she sensed a presence and smirked.

"**Then I'll tear these damn roots to shreds for yo-"**

"Erm… Sorry to interrupt at such an emotional moment… But I can get rid of a little demon like that in no time…" Yukio popped out in front of them, pushing his glasses further up his nose bridge.

"AAAAAAH! Yukio! Wha - when did you?"

Sakura could only sigh and shake her head as she walk out to where the party is starting and see the bewildered and shy face of Rin and the puffy face of Shiemi. _Stupid four-eyes… Ruining a good moment…._

There he goes again, smiling. "Shiemi-san, soon, you'll be able to walk again. I just needed for you to settle your own _heart._"

"Yuki-chan…" Shiemi looked relieved but looked surprised the next as certain voice filled the air with malice.

"_**You're going to break your promise? HOW UNFORGIVABLE!"**_

It all happened too fast much for everyone's liking. All they could hear was Shiemi's panicked cries and while every other noise was drowned out at the heat of the moment.

The roots on Shiemi's leg grew big and created a glob-plant-like growth as it shoots off the ground. Rin's eyes almost bulged from its sockets from shock while Yukio backed a little, not to get caught in the transformation. Sakura was a bit far away to get in time so she settled by standing beside the shocked Rin.

They all watched as the demon finally revealed it's form to them.

It's a flower that had violet petals and had black on the rim, while having two spheres as eyes. It has thorned vines and spiky leaves and stood a good height from all of them, making them all look up. Shiemi's head was in the center of all those petals – unconscious.

"_**We we'll be together forever… TOGETHER FOREVER IN THIS GARDEN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

Rin had come to Sakura's side making her be in the middle as they watch the demon enjoy its laugh. She turns her attention to the bespectacled teen exorcist and sees his expression serious.

"… The demon is using her as a shield… "

_No… duh?_ She deadpanned to herself. _And it's happy frolicking here in the garden, laughing on its merry way while having Shiemi dangling like a keychain! _

Ahem, Ahem - must be the adrenaline talking. Who knew this is how it's like in Sakura's head every battle?

"Nii-san, Sakura-san?"

"Yeah?" Rin answered for the both of them.

"Could you guys help me out with this?"

"Wha…! Huh? _REALLY?_"

Yukio turned around and was shocked to see the wide-eyed, so-obvious expression on his nii-san's face as he heard him say that, while he was a little unnerved by the battle-ready aura that Sakura was emitting, a small scary smile in place.

Everybody got into battle stance.

Rin unsheathed his Koumaken, unleashing all his demonic traits, magnificent blue flames surrounding him, while Sakura opened her pouch behind her, getting her trusty, indestructible black combat gloves and put it on without losing eye contact with the demon.

"Heheh, Lil bro… Maaaaaaaaan~ Can't do anything by yourself? Don't worry, I feel like lending a hand!"

Yukio could only shake his head at his nii-san's arrogance, while Sakura only let out a chuckle of amusement.

"_**You're a demon?"**_

"Don't pay attention to what I'm doing, just keep the demon occupied." Yukio said as he grabbed his gun.

"Gotcha." And without any further announcements, Rin made a dash straight for the demon, while Sakura waited for a while to observe the Demon prince.

"_**Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!"**_

The demon was royally pissed as he made several flowers with mouths attack Rin, and he was able to cut some and when he was about to go for the kill the demon purposely faced him with Shiemi blocking his hit path.

"_**If you think you could slice me, then go ahead and try! As long as you don't mind getting the girl some gashes and cuts!"**_

And with that Rin made a dash backward at the moment's hesitation and then managed to dodge some of the incoming flower mouths gone his way.

Sakura decided it's her turn now as she saw Rin back and Yukio getting a certain bullet that smelled a little like…

_AH!_ The gears turned on Sakura's head… She caught his eye for a second before smiling widely as she made a dash for the demon.

Dodging the vines was a piece of cake compared to dodging Sasori's contraptions. She got into the demon's defences in seconds and she was tempted to just get on with it and take the Shiemi and kill the demon. Then again, there'll be no teamwork… and Yukio's plan will go to waste.

Rin watched in awe as she moved gracefully in amidst of all the chaos, while Yukio also took a moment before coming back to what he was doing.

She let out a sigh as she half-heartedly dodged the vines coming at her at the same time. This irritated the demon further.

"_**Are you mocking me, little girl?"**_

She discreetly glanced back and saw that Yukio had already got the gun ready, so she made quick dash that surprised all of them and pretended to attack the demon. It felt as if it sneered and face Shiemi to block her attack, she felt like giving a sneer of her own at the arrogance of the demon.

She manoeuvred her body in a split second and hit her fist to the ground, smashing it to little pieces that prompted the demon to almost lose footing and move directly in front of Yukio.

This made the brothers' eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, looking at the damage.

She jumped back a good distance, looked back at the demon and back at Yukio with a schooled nonchalant expression and surprised all of them by her statement.

"Just shoot her already four-eyes, this is a waste of time. We can't kill the demon if she's in the way!"

Rin looked at Sakura as if she had grown a second head. "**What the hell are you saying?**"

"We already tried everything, but as long as she's in there, we won't get the stupid job done!"

"I guess I have no choice." Yukio raised his gun and pointed at Shiemi. "I'll just have to hit both of you with this bullet."

Rin was too shocked for words to speak as he look back at Sakura and Yukio, not completely comprehending what the hell those two are talking about.

"_**Ahahaha! You're bluffing! You won't fool us!"**_

Rin hoped that it really was a bluff.

The bespectacled exorcist scoffed and the pinkette saw his eyes containing what she could tell as amusement lay on her for a brief moment before masking it with arrogance as he looked to the demon.

"Oh, you think so..?"

The demon backed unnoticeably at Yukio's gaze.

"I suppose you could be right… But then, you could be not."

And with a mere backing of his finger, the trigger was pulled resulting into a resounding bang that hit Shiemi on the shoulders, near to her heart while something red oozed and stained her kimono. To Rin's horror, he supposed it was blood.

His brother was not bluffing.

He shot her.

"**YUKIO!"** Came Rin's angry shout.

The demon got caught by surprise and realized his tactic was now useless and before it could plan another measure Yukio shouted.

"**NII-SAN! **It let her go!" And before he could point to the demon to indicate his older brother to finish the job, Rin was on the way.

"**I won't forgive you for this!" **

_Wont forgive who? His brother? Or the demon? _Sakura shook her head and jumped high enough to catch the still unconscious Shiemi in her arms. She made a dash to have a good distance from the angry Rin annihilating the plant demon and made a dab at the wet red stain on the girl's kimono.

She smelled it and confirmed her suspicions, with a smile, she attempted to heal the "_injury" _ Shiemi got. It might sting a little. She turned around and saw Rin slicing the demon in half, his flames turning it into a crisp and then, into nothing. Yukio made his way to her, a smile in place.

"**YUKIO!"** Rin turned around angrily, running and about to pummel his brother to the ground when Shiemi stirred in Sakura's arms. That got Rin to stop and stare dumbly at the three. "Wha…?"

"It's okay now, Shiemi-chan! You can now go follow your dream." Sakura said this to the still disoriented girl.

"Sa-sakura-san? Yuki-chan?" She looked at the two clutching her head.

"**Shiemi?"**

All of them focused on the middle-aged woman standing in front of them, her face stretched in a stern expression, yet her eyes said everything… to Sakura at least, she didn't know if others could tell…

She then let down Shiemi and supported her for a moment before she got to support herself to properly stand again. The blond parted her lips as if to say something but closed it in a moment's hesitance. Her eyebrows met and her forehead had little creases as she tried to figure out what to do.

**TWACK!**

The girl groaned in pain and massaged the top of her head, she looked at her hitter who looked serious.

"Nii-san! Be gentle!" Yukio reprimanded.

**TWACK!**

Now it was Rin's turn to massage his head and then in turn looked at the pinkette who was looking at him with annoyance before smiling. He then turn to answer Shiemi's questioning gaze.

"Go and apologize, why don't you?" Shiemi noted his features softening. "If you don't do it now, you're really going to regret it."

She smiled sheepishly at the three teens and meekly made her way to her mother that was standing still as stone in where she stood.

"A.. Um.. M-" When she was finally within reach, her mother glomped her, enclosing her into her arms.

"**You stupid girl!" **Shiemi's eyes widened, readied herself to be chastised as usual by her mother but was surprised when she felt something wet touch her face and that's when she realized that her mother was crying.** "I was so worried!"**

"M-mother…?" She then felt her eyes go blurry, and then again, for the nth time of the day, she was crying again. **"I'm so sorry!"**

**O=o=X=o=O**

"How did you know the plan?"

Sakura tore her eyes away from the mother-daughter scene for a moment to look at Yukio.

"I smelled it." This got her a raised eyebrow in question from the said boy and she rolled her eyes in response. "I had a childhood friend that owned a flower shop, that's why I knew ok?"

"What was in that bullet anyway?" Rin chimed in.

"Plant nutrients." The bespectacled teen deadpanned.

Sakura could hear Rin under his breath something about almost shitting himself out there, thinking about it and some more about Yukio being mocked as _Spotty-Four-Eyes._ She could only chuckle at the twin's antics.

Then he looked in front of them again onto the Moriyama's with a smile on his face.

"It's nice huh? …. This kind of thing….?"

She then looked ahead of her again and see mother and daughter smile while yet in tears at each other's embrace, and she couldn't help but agree more.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in a while big brother, I'll talk to father about it."<p>

Mephisto did not pay attention to him as he concentrated on balancing his sweets on a spoon but was soon startled when there was no weight on it and the sweets gone.

"Hmm… Yummy."

Mephisto looked up, feeling a vein popping somewhere in his head in irritation.

"You can just take my sweets A-"

He was stopped short when he heard somebody knock in his door. Who could it be? It is already late, seeing as it is already 9 pm.

"Hide yourself." His source of earlier irritation complied quickly. _Good, or I'll have to whack him into shape. _That thought did seem pleasant though, as he remembered his imported sweets. "Come in!"

The door opened and revealed a woman with pink hair tied up in two high pony tails.

"Ah~ Sakura-chan! What brings you here? Want to thank me for the gift, hmm? It's okay really, You don-"

"Although I did want to thank you personally, I'm here for the library, I did sent you a message earlier..." She close the door behind her quickly and leaned on it. "And how come Moriyama-san knows my other state of business?"

He tried to look innocent which prompted Sakura to narrow her eyes at him. She settled for his trademark smirk that shows his pointy fangs.

"Well, she has to know if she is going to sell to you some of her exorcist-grade products."

The pinkette let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, okay… The library then?"

Mephisto made a move to stand from his comfy chair, and made her way to Sakura only to have her eyes narrow at him in question.

"You're not alone here… are you?"

"Who is she, big brother?"

Mephisto saw Sakura shift her gaze to the person behind him. He could only groan. _What an idiot!_

"Amaimon…"

The pinkette then got into a battle stance and sized up the person walking towards her.

The person stood in front of her wore a somewhat formal, western clothing but was a bit on the whimsical side like Mephisto. He wears a long coat that is tattered at the ends and his attire is mostly comprised of stripes, cross-bones, greens, reds and blacks. With his pants only ending on his knee and with him wearing long socks that hides his legs and then with the pointed black boots… He comes off as someone who is mischievious.

The main memorable traits about him though is his green hair that goes lighter until to the gravity-defying point, his droopy eyes and his eyebrows that reminds her somehow of her fellow female exorcist-in-training.

She watches as he continued to make his way to her with that lazy expression, his eyes never failing to blink as it stare into the pinkette's jade orbs.

Mephisto backs a little to get a good view at this unexpected stare-down between the two: Amaimon keeps on moving forward while Sakura refuses to show any sign that she is going to back down. He vaguely wonders if she knows that it is _the _Earth King she is having a stare-down with.

Sakura really didn't have any place to move backward in, as she is leaning at the door earlier. She stood with her chest puffed out and her chin looking upward as Amaimon is a head taller than she is.

Mephisto feel his smirk coming into a full smile at the anticipation when there was only a fist-sized space in between them.

Amaimon raises his hand, and Sakura still refuses to show any sign of wariness or fear, her eyes still locked into his blue eyes that made her remember Rin's.

His hand continues to go down to the back of her head and she feels one of her pony tails in his hands…

_What the…?_

He raises it in between them. Sakura is already thinking of a dozen ways to counter whatever he is planning and he is planning to…

. . .

. . . . . . . .

. . .

Mephisto could only chuckle at the pinkette's reddening face.

"Mmm… Yummy."

Sakura felt her eye twitch… her hand, fisting, chakra pumping at such a high level, readying for _her _counter.

"**DON'T EAT MY HAIR!"**

**O=o=X=o=O**

The sound of breaking glasses and a "Shannaro" resounded that night at the True Cross Campus, rousing some students out of their sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER IV – THE FLOWER MEETS THE CLOVER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Byoooooooon! :D

I've finally updated! YAY!

So yeah, here in this chapter, they finally met the Moriyama's and our favourite Green Brocolli, that I think has a thing for pink and deems it tasty… Let's just hope that he didn't chew Sakura's hair to have split ends! xD

I actually got a little lost in the middle of making this, but I am glad to finish this chappie. As usual, all of my stories are un-beta'd so there might be mistakes and I might tweak it from time to time to make to story flow better.

I really pushed myself to update both of my stories since… I… I'll be starting college tomorrow! *cries*

The college I'll be attending has 4 semesters, with at least a week of break in between… so yeah… I hope I'll manage! I'll still update from time to time.

Oh yeah, as for those that faved, put this on their alerts, had read this, and left reviews, I really thank you all! Also those anonymous reviewers, thank you for leaving feed backs!

The poll is also still up for votes in my profile, and you can say in your review what do you want Sakura to take meister in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of AN ADVENTURE! Please review! ARIGATOU! (^0^)**


End file.
